One Long Stupid Trip
by Mrs. Hyuga
Summary: Title says it all. Characters are a little OOC! *COMPLETE!*
1. One Long Trip Begins!

*Hello Boys and Girls! Mrs. Kusanagi here! My second Fanfic! Its another about mainly Sakura. I'm not much into Shonen ai(deep subject)...Check out my other its called 'Whats Best'. Can't miss it! Anyway! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! But! I do own Mr.Kusanagi! He's the best!*  
  
CHAPPIE 1: ONE LONG STUPID TRIP BEGINS  
  
"WHAT!? A VACATION!?" Everyone in team seven screamed inside the Ramen Shop. Well almost everyone except Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke doesn't scream unless he's in mass pain.  
  
"Well..."Kakashi started. "You all are now 16 and ready for some rest. You all have been working very steadliy and I'm very proud. I think it's about time for a vacation. So how about it?" Naruto's eyes lit up with sheer delight.  
  
"Sounds fun! Where are we going!?" Sakura was interested also.   
  
"Kakashi, can we go to the beach!? Please!?" Sakura begged her sensei.   
  
"Well..." He tried to avoid her big green beautiful eyes. But he looked down and saw all (well not all) of his students with big puppy eyes. "If we all want to go...All in favor of the beach, raise your hand!" Everyone except Sasuke raised their hand.  
  
"Hey...Sasuke...Raise your hand." Sakura wispered.   
  
"..."Sasuke kept to his bowl of ramen. He looked like he was in a trance (but I think he can still hear them).  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. Still raising his hand."Raise your God forbiddened hand!" Sasuke looked out the window. He glanced at all the people walking by.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't raise his hand, then I guess we'll camp somewhere and put Sasuke and Sakura in the same tent..." Kakashi said nonchalantly.  
  
"YAAAY!!!" Sakura squealed. Naruto pouted at the statement while Sasuke finally caught the situation. Sasuke raised his hand in a heart beat. 'Anything but that...' he said to himself.  
  
"Awright! Were going to the beach!" Naruto and Sakura jumped up together and did a dosey-doe.  
  
"Some ought to think that they'd be lovers.." Kakashi said to Sasuke who was across the table. He rolled his eyes and finished eating his lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was at her house looking at a magazine she was going to pack. She told her parents of her going to the beach with her 'companions'. Her father was not for it though. Sakura's dad was very protective over his daughter. But her mom liked the idea.  
  
*"I hope you'll bring that darling Sasuke home one day." Her mom would always say.   
  
"You better not bring that little freak over here!" Her dad would always say.*  
  
Sakura turned a page and began reading again until she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Honey..." It was her mom.   
  
"Coming!" Sakura ran to the door. She opened it and let her mother in.  
  
"Honey I want to talk to you. Close your door, I don't want your father listening." Her mother giggled as she sat on her daughter's bed. Sakura closed her door and sat next to her mother.   
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Sakura, I want you to take the utmost care of yourself on that trip. Do you hear me?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Its gonna be one of those 'conversations'.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Nothing is going to happen, I promise!"Sakura said trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
"Well. Since you put it that way, I guess there's no need for me to worry is there?" Her mother smiled. "But honey, don't let any boy take advantage of you. Just because your a pretty young girl doesn't mean they have to-"  
  
"MOM! Nothin will happen..." Sakura blushed. Her mother giggled at her furiousness.  
  
"Alright. Well, you'll be off tommorow won't you? I'll pack a lunch for you and your little buddies alright?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks mom." Her mother patted her head and left. 'She always understands...' Sakura thought to herself. She smiled until...She could hear loud footsteps coming. It was the dad.  
  
"SAKURA! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"   
  
"EEEEEKK!!"   
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hmmrph." Sasuke growled to himself as he packs his clothes for tommorow. 'Hmm...these too. I guess my shorts I'll fry if I don't take them.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pork ramen, miso ramen, tofu ramen(is there such thing?), chicken ramen, shrimp ramen, mushroom ramen, creamy chicken ramen...What else..." Naruto got up to find another bag to put his clothes in. The first bag was filled with ramen packages. He packed his stuff and sat them next to the door so he won't forget them in the morning.'All packed up.' he thought to himself.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning everyone had arrived at the right time. Everyone was chipper and excited.  
  
"Kakashi! How are we gonna get there?" Sakura asked the tall Elite ninja.  
  
"Were walking!" He replied brightly. Sakura went white.  
  
"Do you know how far we are from the beach from here!? HUH? DO YOU!?" Sakura tugged on Kakashi's sleeve.  
  
"Yep, about 140 miles. Isn't it great?" Kakashi smiled brightly.  
  
"NO! THAT AIN'T COOL!" Naruto hissed.   
  
"LETS GOOOO!" Kakashi annouced. He started to walk along a path set out in the the east.   
  
Naruto, Sakura nad Sasuke looked at each other. "This is gonna be one long stupid trip..."They thought.  
  
* Welp thats the first chappie!(Chappie 6 is the best so far though)YAY! Life is good. But that was pretty boring. Don't worry though! It'll get all romancy in the near future! Its gonna get real heated at the beach! Please help my skills and review and tell me whats wrong! Or whats right that you like.(that sentence sounded funny) Can't wait for the reviews they lighten up my grim days. See you in the next chappie! Mrs Kusanagi is once again signing off! And as always luv you!* 


	2. Can't See The Forest For The Trees

*Chappie 2! YAY! Mrs.Kusanagi here! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! But I do own my baby Mr. Kusanagi. He is soooo cute! As you all know, I also own a cat! Lets get to the fanfic! YAY!(ahem)....*  
  
  
  
CHAPPIE 2: CAN'T SEE THE FOREST FOR THE TREES! (I don't know why I named it that!)  
  
It was the evening and the sun was beating up our team 7.   
  
"Master Kakashi, I'm tired. Lets camp here...Please!!" Sakura begged her sensei.  
  
"Alright. We'll set camp here. Just do one thing for me Sakura, set up the tents. Naruto, you go look for some wood, we'll start a fire. Sasuke go get us something to eat." Kakashi wasn't ever the one to bark order. He sat down up against a nearby tree and took out Icha Icha paradise. He looked up and saw his 3 little students wide-eyed. "Well is wasn't a suggestion guys..."  
  
Naruto burned with anger. "HOW COME YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING!?"  
  
"Hmmm. Well. I'm old. Your young. Go do that stuff for me." Kakashi went back to his book leaving Naruto and the gang speechless.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After camp was set up, it was time to eat. Sasuke had brought the fish back and was cooking it over the fire Naruto had built.  
  
"All this for a beach...I should've known. This sucks." Sakura sighed.  
  
Naruto looked at her. "Well at least we have 130 miles to go. I think we did good today. If it wasn't for all our luggage we could've gone farther." Sakura thought of her luggage and how she shouldn't have taken so much.  
  
Then her mother popped in her head. 'The lunches! I forgot all about them!' Sakura looked through her bag that was beside her. 'Hmn. Should be in here.' Naruto looked confused. She came across three boxes. 'Here it is!' She took them out. They were still warm. Naruto knew what that was. He started to drool.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed.   
  
"What?" Sasuke had a box shoved in his face.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, my mom made this for you! I made some of it, but, my mom made the most. The rice would go great with the fish...Don't you think?" Sasuke looked kind of surprised at this. But then, it is Sakura were talking about.   
  
Naruto automatically got offended. "What?! What about me!? Don't get one?!"   
  
"No." Sakura said coldly. "Sasuke, do you want it or not?" Her eyes got glassy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought 'The only reason why I'm taking this is I don't want to make her cry.' He took the box from her hand.   
  
"YAY!" Sakura shouted in pure delight. Sasuke opened it to find warm rice and little rolls of sushi. Although he was kind of happy that he took it now.(does Sasuke hate sushi? Someone let me know, so I can change it) Naruto was insanely jealous now.   
  
"C'mon let me have some! Sakura! Please!" Naruto begged her. 'Hmm. This one is meant for Naruto...' She thought to herself. She looked at the box that was meant for her foxy looking partner. 'Well, maybe it'll get him off my nerve.' She gave Naruto the box.   
  
"Yes! Yes!" He began chowing before he could get a good look at what he was going to eat.   
  
"Wheres Kakashi? Its getting dark." Sakura asked both the boys. Mainly Sasuke though.   
  
"Hmm..."Sasuke replied.   
  
"I dunno where the old fart is." Naruto mouthed.  
  
Sakura looked at her love eating her mothers food. Forgeting all about her sensei. 'I wish it could be like this. My mother could cook a big dinner for when Sasuke would come over and meet my parents.' She had a very disturbed image in her mind of Sasuke and her family talking and having a jolly good time.  
  
She was having this good dream until there was a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"WAH! Naruto, stop scaring me!" Sakura was really yelling at Sasuke.   
  
"Umm. Do I look like Naruto to you?" Sasuke asked not changing his regular expression.  
  
"Uhh...No(not quite)... What is it?"  
  
"Shh. Be real quiet. We might have a *oishinobi after us. Its just a hunch but be careful just the same. And be a little more quieter..."  
  
"Alright. Naruto?" Sakura looked over to Naruto who was now licking the box-lunch container. "Your so disguisting..."  
  
"Its getting dark. We better get rested." Sasuke started. He looked over to Sakura who was staring at him. "Umm. The box lunch was good. Thanks. It um...hit the spot." Sakura's eye lit up with joy. She smiled turned red.   
  
"Uh thanks..." She said pulling at her clothes trying to keep her cool. She wanted to look in his eyes but she couldn't or she would fall out.   
  
"Want to keep the fire going in case Master Kakashi wants to come back?" Sasuke asked his group.  
  
"No, the old fart can manage." Naruto said sulking at the earlier scene.   
  
He turned to Sakura to get a answer from her.  
  
"I don't see why not. He is...Elite." Sakura admitted.  
  
They all set up their things for the next morning and slept inside there own little tents. Sasuke put out the fire and headed to his tent. But before that...  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."Sakura peeked out her tent to talk to her crush.  
  
Sasuke turned to her. She was already dressed her night clothes. She had a tank top with shorts.  
  
"Sasuke-kun what if there is a oishinobi after us? What do we do? Master Kakashi isn't here to help us...I-I I'm scared."   
  
"...We'll do our best." He walked over to her. He bent down to meet her eyes. "Don't worry nothing will happen to you. You've got me and Naruto." He blinked and sat up.  
  
Sakura was so pleased at this. 'Sasuke actually spoke to me like he cared...I can't wait to get more closer to him. I want to see the real Sasuke.' She thought.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke." But by the time that came out of her mouth, he was already in his tent.(And yes, he locked it. The tent has a lock on it! Hah hah! For all you ladies that love to peep like boys)  
  
Sakura zipped up her tent contently. Until she turned back around and guess who she saw. Naruto.  
  
"Grr...Naruto?!" Sakura's eyes turned red and the backround was fire. It was time for Naruto to talk now.  
  
"Well um. Ya see. I forgot to get my tent and well I was wondering if I could sleep next to you...Please?" Sakura's face expression did not budge.   
  
Inside Sasuke's tent, you could hear fimilar screams of Naruto. And the weapons and battle cries of Sakura. Sasuke pulled the cover his head.  
  
"This is gonna be one long stupid trip..."  
  
*That was it of Chappie 2. Hope you liked it. Kinda boring...Hey, I'm a boring person. Really I like drawing better than writing. Thanks for all the reviews if I got ANY. E-Mail me if you want. I love E-mails! Give me more info on Naruto! Spoil me! Got a Naruto secret that you can't tell your friends because either they don't wanna know or they don't give a poo, tell me! I love secrets! Well got to go! (G2G) Mrs.Kusanagi is again signing off again and as always luv you all!* 


	3. Get You Own Job!

*Its me again, beginner writer, romance seeker, drama queen...Mrs. Kusanagi! *everyone claps because they feel sorry for me* Anyway! I saw these Naruto figures! They are so cute! Mm-hm! I know that you know that I know that I'm gonna order them! Oh yeah! The disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN (the most wunderful, laudable, handsome, perfectly dangerous) NARUTO! On with Chappie 3!*  
  
CHAPPIE 3: GET YOUR OWN JOB!  
  
  
  
The next day everyone of team 7 was hot and tired. They've had enough! They are tired of walking on their vacation! It was absurd to walk in the heat on your vacation! Would you want to? If you do, your strange! Sakura decided to break the silence.  
  
"Master Kakashi, wh-why are we walking on our vacation?!"   
  
"Well, its good excercise and think about it, you get to enjoy the fresh air of the great outdoors!" Kakashi said stretching while walking.   
  
"B-but I'm tired!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Me too Master! Can we please take a break!?" Naruto asked trying to help Sakura.  
  
"Hnm. But we already took one 10 mins. ago! By the time you take all your breaks, we won't make it into the town futher up the road." Kakashi replied.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. Town =Inn. Inn = room. Room = A bath. Bath = rest and relaxation! "Whoo hoo!" Sakura squealed. "I'm up for it! Lets keep truckin!" Kakashi with his keen sense read her mind.  
  
"Where are we gonna get money for the Inn?" He said sarcasticly. Those words shot Sakura right through the heart (preferably with a M4).  
  
Sasuke spoke."We could work for it." The whole group stopped moving and looked at him. Naruto looked scared, Kakashi looked like 'no he didn't say that', and Sakura just stared. "WHAT?"  
  
Sakura cautiously went over. "You feeling alright Sasuke?"  
  
"Must be heat exaustion!" Naruto blurted.  
  
"Your right!" Kakashi yelped.  
  
"I'm FINE! It was just a suggestion, ah, forget it!" Sasuke started walking again.  
  
Sakura followed him. "C'mon we were just playing! You don't speak alot though! So we were caught by surprise." Sakura shaped her pink lips into a smile.  
  
Sasuke looked at her. He rolled his eyes and turned his head the opposite direction. Sakura thought he had blushed slightly and didn't want anyone to see him. She giggled at the thought. "Alright. So what do you think about it? We could get money and buy a bus ticket..."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Kakashi said.  
  
"Aww! But I don't wanna work! Working sucks! Its for losers! And I-" Naruto whined.  
  
Kakashi corrected him patting his head. "Now now Naruto. You have to work to get what you want out of life. Do you want to lazy about and expect things to go your way?"  
  
"Yeea-"  
  
"Of course you do." He interuppted again. "Now your going to go to this town and behave and WORK! Unless you don't wanna go to the beach." He bent over to whisper in Naruto's ear. "You do want to see Sakura-chan in her bathing suit don't you?" Naruto imagined her with a two-peice. Then as like any other male, started drooling.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING TO HIM!?" Sakura screeched. "I heard my name!!!"   
  
"Oh nothing!" Kakashi stood up and spoke to the whole group. "You all have to make your own money alright? If you don't, you won't be able to get a bus ticket, so you will escort yourself back home!"  
  
Sasuke looked as if, 'thats really what I want to do'...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After some quarling, bitterness and war, they finally made their way to the town.   
  
The towns vibe was friendly. Everyone was bright and smiling as they walked the unpaved streets. Some set up little booths to make that extra cash. It looked like a little market. The houses made of stone and brick. The windows filled with flowers. Little kids run and play while young women stand and gossip to each other. Men of all ages do their chores and play pranks on each other. To simpify this, it was a town you would probably like to settle down in. Or gag.  
  
"Well, lets find an Inn." Sakura said hesitantly while the young men stare at her. Naruto saw this and ran to her side. He was not going to let these losers have Sakura. Not over his fox demon body. They stared at the beauty for a minute longer and went back to their afternoon work. "Hmph!" Naruto huffed to himself.  
  
They found a nice looking Inn on a corner. Immediately Sasuke and Sakura asked for a job.  
  
"Your right in time." Said the counter lady. She was round with curly red hair. "We need some people to wait our restaurant tables. You two can do it. Its only for a while though because the people that were waiting them are sick! Room is free. And for your little friends! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura said politely bowing. Sasuke grunted as a thank you.  
  
"What am I gonna do!?" Naruto yelled. "Don't you have any jobs for me?"   
  
"No." The counter lady said plainly.  
  
"Grr!"   
  
"Calm down Naruto! You'll have your chance! Lets get a good nights sleep okay!?" Sakura asked calming him before he shoots him a person. He calmed and sat down at a table.  
  
"I'm hungry! Lets get something to eat!" One of the waiters that was not sick served the 4 guests.   
  
A few minutes later, Naruto felt a gentle tap on his shoulder while eating his dessert. "Excuse me,".  
  
Naruto turned around to find a very gorgeous girl. She had black hair with blue highlights and a very delicate voice. She wore a black shirt with a black skirt. She had a nice complextion and her face was an angel. She looked about 17.  
  
"Well hello!" Naruto greeted a little too cheerful.  
  
"Yes, uh hi..." She looked at his group and saw Sasuke. Like every other girl, she blushed and giggled at the sight of him. "Um, I heard you were looking for a job sir."   
  
"Yeah I am." He smiled a foxy smile.  
  
"Well, I have a job for you. Here take this address and meet me there at 10 sharp tommorow. I'll tell you what it is then. I don't have much time so, see you!"  
  
Naruto stood there wide eyed. He looked at his comrades. They said nothing. All was silence. Until Naruto screamed. "YES! SHE DIGS ME! I'M GONNA GET A DATE!!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Team 7 shared one room due to lack of money9and the lady only gave them one room).  
  
"NARUTO DO YOU SEE THIS INVISIBLE LINE?" Sakura screamed claiming her territory. She pointed at the floor.  
  
"SURE! If it wasn't invisible I'd never see it!" Naruto said sarcastically. He slapped his head like he had never noticed the invisible line.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about Naruto!" She put him in a headlock. "If you pass that line your a dead man!"  
  
"Yeah yeah! Who'd wanna cross you line when I've got that hot chick that wants me?" He said losing breath. Sasuke was sitting on his bed in the corner away from the maddess.  
  
"Yeah right loser boy! But Sasuke-kun, you can cross the line whenever you want to!" Sakura said sweetly. The complete opposite of what she was doing to Naruto. Sasuke just shuddered at the thought.  
  
"LEGGO! Losing...air...."   
  
Kakashi got fed up with the fighting.  
  
"Alright you little freaks..." He said like a country coach chewing tobacco. He kicked in his fake accent. "If any of ya get in one anothers bed, ya gonna have ta sleep outside like hobos. Your gonna be expelled from this here trip and you'll have ta apologize ta each of the opposite sex you meet. Thats a lot of people. So I suggest no one goes near yer protection bubble! Yer bubble is the standard of 3 feet around yer bed." Sakura looked sad. Sasuke was happy. And Naruto did not care!  
  
"Where are you going to sleep Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kakashi thought for a moment. "I dunno! I'll find a spot. Don't worry about me, just your self for the time being....Could you by any chance let Naruto go now. He's turning blue..."  
  
Sakura just noticed that she was still squeezing Naruto's head. "OH! Sorry!" She let him free.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?!" He gasped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto woke up to find Sakura and Sasuke gone. He walked downstairs to get him something to eat when,  
  
"NARUTO!" A fimilar feminine voice called.   
  
"Uh?" He didn't recongize his pink-haired comrade in the frilly aprin and high-heeled shoes. Her legs were shone from the lower thighs and down. She had a gold necklace adored on her neck which laced down to her little cleavage. She had her hair tied back into a low ponytail. She looked great. Naruto couldn't beliveve his eyes. He looked at his crush for a few more minutes and managed a good morning.  
  
"Would you like a table!? Were serving breakfast now!" She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." Naruto just counldn't stop thinking about Sakura in her waitress dress he forgot Sasuke was here. "Hey where is Sasuke?"  
  
"Over there!" She pointed over in the corner of the room where he was taking an order from an old lady. He had dress pants on with a dress shirt.(Sexy sexy!) His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.  
  
"Hahaha! Hey you! The dork with the dress pants in the corner!" Naruto yelled. Sakura slapped him with the notepad. Naruto clutching his head took a seat that Sakura assigned him.   
  
"What do you want to eat Naruto?" She said sarcasticly nice.  
  
"Why do you even ask me that question?"  
  
"Just dumb I guess. One miso ramen! Anything else?"  
  
"Are you gonna charge me?"   
  
"How else would I get money?"  
  
"Aw man! Forget it! I'm going to my girlfriend!" Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She gripped onto her notepad tighter.  
  
"Y-your girlfriend? That lady is not your girlfriend!" Her words were a little shoken up. Naruto could hardly make out what she was saying.  
  
"W-whats wrong? Are you okay? Sakura?" Naruto asked worried. He got up to hold her shoulders. Sakura turned and looked at the ground trying not to let him see her eyes watering. 'Whats wrong with me...Why am I...' Sakura tried to think but Naruto kept shaking her and asking questions.  
  
"Whats going on?" Sasuke popped up and scared Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke-kun." Sakura finally looked up. Naruto glanced at her, he didn't see anything wrong with her. "Um...guys, I have to get back to work. Sorry." She said in a low tone.  
  
Sakura ran to the back of the restaurant.   
  
Naruto didn't say anything. So Sasuke decided to find out for himself.  
  
"Look, I'll take care of Sakura, you go to your job. Whatever it is..."  
  
Naruto nodded.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'That was too awkward....'Naruto thought walking down the street to get to the address the lady gave him.' Sakura was acting so weird. Could she be jealous? Ha! Thats only in my imagination. Oh! There it is! Found it!"  
  
Naruto looked at the house he will be working in for a day (hopefully just one). It was brick like most of the houses on the street. The steps to the door had a garden on each side. There was two floors to the house. But it looked like the second floor isn't used much. He could see that the window was dirty and there were no curtains. He climbed up the steps and knocked on the wooden door.  
  
He could hear a womans voice inside. "Coming!" Naruto listened closer. He could her the woman struggling to get to the door. She ran into a million things before finally opening the door. Sounded like she was tripping over toys and such.  
  
"Hello again!" She was just as pretty as yesterday.She had a black tight skirt on and a light blue blouse on. "C'mon in! Have some tea, we can talk!" Naruto smiled devilishly. 'Oh yeah, she totally loves me. I'm gonna get some!' He thought. Then a cheezy image popped up in his mind. Umm...he's 16 you know what he's thinking!   
  
They came into the livingroom. "Please sit down." She said smiling. Naruto sat down across from her. Inbetween them was a table with cookies and hot tea. She poured him a cup and handed it to him.  
  
"Well, why are you here looking for a job?" She asked crossing her legs and staring at him seductively. She threw some of her hair back with her hands.  
  
"Well, me and my crew were going to travel to the beach. But we got tired of walking so I came up with the idea of getting a job here in this town." Oh, Naruto was lying. But his story just got worse. "Since I am an Elite ninja, I was taking them to the beach so they could brush up on there training. They are just beginners so I wanted to take them to some place fun."   
  
"Oh! You are kind!"  
  
"Very. Now what is your name? We haven't be properly introduced."  
  
"Yes. My name is Melinda. And yours?"  
  
"Naruto. You have a lovely name Ms. Melinda. As lovely as you are. I take it your not married."  
  
"No, no! I never want to get married!" Just what Naruto wanted to hear. "I just don't know about getting married! I'm too young for commitments..."She smiled shyly. "But you sound like your great with kids." She got up and walked over to Naruto. "So..." She sat on the arm of Naruto's chair. "...I wouldn't mind being married to you..." She leaned over to kiss Naruto when-  
  
"ZAP! ZAP!"   
  
"Zap? Zap?" Naruto looked around for the mysterious noise. Naruto looked down and saw a child with a water gun. He had black hair just like...  
  
"Lemme guess, he's yours?"   
  
Melinda got up and sat on her couch. "Well, um...Yes he is." She giggled."Well, you can guess what your job will be can't you?"   
  
"Is he a pain?"  
  
"To me?"  
  
"No, to the president! Yes you!"  
  
"DUH! Of course he's a pain. Thats why I have to have a babysitter. I'm going on a date all day so I'll need you to babysit!"  
  
"No way! Uh-uh! I ain't babysitting that little brat!" Naruto yelled. The little boy squirted water at Naruto. "Why you little-"  
  
"I'm not a brat Mister! And my name is Jeffery. And I suggest that you use it for now on!" He squirted him again.  
  
"That does it!!" Naruto chased him around through living room.   
  
"Your perfect with him!" Melinda said happily."Look if you babysit him all day, I'll give you 20 bucks! If Jeffery has a good time with you, I'll give you a bonus of 20! C'mon please I'm begging you! 40 bucks is enough for a bus ticket here!"   
  
Naruto looked at her. "Fine."  
  
"YAY!" The child screeched.   
  
"Thank you so much!" Melinda said.  
  
"This is gonna be one long stupid trip..." Naruto mumbled.  
  
  
  
*What 'cha think!? I hope its not too boring for you! Please help me out with writing and review for me! Doesn't matter who you are! Good or Bad comments or questions! E-mail me! You know I love E-mails! :P I love to write to people anyway. Spoil me on Naruto info! Plez! Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always Luv you!* 


	4. Grown Up Lil Kids

*Mrs.Kusanagi is here again! I hope this chapter can feed the readers passionate needs. Blech...That sounded icky. Weeeelllll anyway, other than ballin on a budget, I'm now in a hole! I spent too much at the mall! I went over board with my money. I'm in the hole for 2 weeks. I practically owe my mom money....Gosh what a predicament. C'mon Mr. Kusanagi! Gimmie some money! He doesn't have any To the story!*  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPPIE 4: GROWN UP LITTLE KIDS  
  
**After Naruto left**  
  
"Sakura?" Sasuke came in the workers lounge where Sakura had ran to. He saw her on the couch with her head on her knees. Her eyes were clear with tears. She lifted her head pityfully.  
  
"Sasuke..." She said softly. She took her feet off the couch to let Sasuke sit beside her. He sat gracefully. Her heart fluttered silently. A blush quietly slid across her pale face. He turned to her.  
  
"Well, what was that all about?" He glared at her. Scaring her a little.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't. It just happened." She clutched her stomach. The butterflies were torturing her.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly seeing her have a hard time with her stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah...I'm totally fine." She lied.   
  
"I thought so. Look, we need to get back to work. Or we can't get that money to the beach. So C'mon...I thought you were excited about working with me?" He looked at her. Then he did his rare, sexy smile. Sakura's heart dropped in her stomach. He got up with a grunt and made his way to the tables.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. She stared at him as he left. She looked out the window above the couch she was sitting in. She looked at the bright morning. The butterflies flourished in her stomach. She blinked and went to tend to the tables.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey you little-" As for Naruto who was having a hard time.  
  
"WAH! Hee hee! Catch me catch me!" The little boy named Jeffery called to Naruto as he was messing the house up.(Naruto is responsible for the house. Melinda told him so.)   
  
"Thats it! Play times over!" Naruto lunged at him and caught the little boy. This is what all the training did for Naruto.  
  
"Lemme go you old man!"  
  
"OLD?!" Naruto screeched. "Who do you think your callin old! Why I outta put you on my knee and-" He put the boy on his knee. "What you need is a good spanking!"  
  
"NO! NO! Don't spank me! I'll be good! I'll be good!" Jeffery cried.  
  
"NO! I ain't your daddy and I ain't havin it! Last time you said that when I threatened you to lock you in your room!" He raised his hand to the air.  
  
"No! This time I swear!" He thought of a plan. "Hey you got somebody you like Mister? Like a crush?" He was trying to change the subject.   
  
"YES! WHY?"   
  
"Can I meet her?" Naruto looked at him strangely. "I can hook you up my friend. You in a hole aren't you? I can tell by your eyes. A close rival of yours, she likes him right? But you want to win her heart right?" The little boy smirked.Naruto eyes widened. 'BINGO!' He thought.   
  
Naruto flopped to the floor. "H-how did you know?"   
  
"Umm...Uhh...I can tell by your mystical viber wavy thingie." He lied and we all know it!   
  
"Wow..." Naruto said looking at the child."Your an incredible phychic. So you want to meet Sakura?"  
  
"Thats the girls name? I bet she's beautiful." He smirked at his plan. His plan was to get out of a spanking. Maybe he couldget his hands on this foxy lady he was going to hook this loser up with.  
  
"Yeah, I think she's very beautiful." Naruto gulped.   
  
"Show me to her..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura called. "I need you to get these dishes over here off table number 5!" She paced the room picking up dishes while taking orders. They were booming with buisness now because of the new good looking waitress (Sakura). Most of the boys drooled while other girls snickered at her beauty.Girls drooled over Sasuke and the boys well, weren't too happy. Where was Kakashi during this mass caos? Watching his cute little students in the corner working so hard. Plus he doesn't want anything to happen to them. Most of the people in the room were over 16. You know how boys like to touch(can't leave some girls out). But Kakashi ain't up for no hanky panky! So he decided to watch the crowd closely.  
  
"Hey honey! Get your fine ass over here!" One man yelled across the room.  
  
"What'd you call me you pervert!?" Sakura stomped over to her rude costomer."What'd you say?" Her her face turned evil. She scared the hell out of that boy!  
  
'Hmm...' Kakashi hummed to himself in the corner where he could not be seen. She saw Sakura waving her pen and threating to kill the boy. 'Maybe she doesn't need my help. Nope. She just hit the poor boy with a a notpad. I'm outta here. She such a tomboy.' *POOF!* dissapeared in thin air. Probably to a quiet spot to read his book.   
  
  
  
After he left, Naruto walked into the busy restaruant with his clients son. They were happy until they saw Sakura unmercifully beating a guys head in.  
  
"So um..." The boy started. "Is that the chick?"   
  
"No..." Naruto said pushing him in to sit at a empty table next to a window.   
  
When they were seated Jeffery asked Naruto if that really was her."Yeah it is..." Replied Naruto.   
  
"May I take you order?" A fimilar male voice asked. It was Sasuke.  
  
"Yeah, 2 miso ramens please." The boy said. "Don't worry its on me!"   
  
"Yow! Thanks!"  
  
"So your babysitting Naruto?" Sasuke asked while writing.  
  
"YEAH. So what!?"  
  
"Oh nothin..." sasuke rolled his eyes and paced away.  
  
The boy glanced around to make sure no one was listening.   
  
"Anyway, that was the guy right? I can tell, he looks like a total prick! (Anime Goddesses adjective for him!)  
  
"Yeah that him. He's not just a prick, he's smart. But if he was really smart he'd go after Sakura." He looked behind his booth to see Sakura picking up dishes from tables.  
  
"So he hasn'r made a move on her! Jump on her then!" He thought for a minute. "She hates you doesn't she?!" This little boy is so good at guessing games.  
  
"Yeah, she hates me..." Naruto face saddened.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll fix that!" He whislted to her. "Hey hottie over here! Yeah you with the pink hair! This guy over here wants to speak to you!"   
  
"Are you crazy?!" Naruto wispered to the boy. "She'll pound you and me!"  
  
Then he heard Sakura's stomps getting closer and closer and closer...  
  
"Naruto?" He looked up at the voice calling him. He looked up to Sakura.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whos this adorable little boy?! Are you babysitting?" Naruto was so glad that he didn't get hit. So he nodded. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Jeffery answered her question since Naruto didn't really know the answer anyway.  
  
"He told me this morning that you were the most beautiful, gorgeous, finest girl his eyes have ever seen."   
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!" Naruto turned a deep red. Even his ears.  
  
"Naruto..."Sakura blushed a bit.   
  
Jeffery had to ruin it though. "And he wants ta knock yer back out tonight!"   
  
"Urrrr...NARUTO YOU DIE!!!" Sakura punched him out the nearby window.   
  
Sasuke came out with their food. He glanced at hte window that was shattered and Sakura who had a boxing glove on. It was easy to see the scene that just went on. So, Sasuke laid one bowl on the table for the boy and retreated back into the kitchen with the other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Naruto woke up, he was in his room. Jeffery at his side.   
  
"Uh...What time is it?" He said slpeepily.  
  
"Its around 8pm Mister. You need to take me back home. I wish I could stay longer. I love your ninja equipment!"  
  
Naruto bounced up. "What!? You've been playing with my stuff!? Thats dangerous! Did you hurt yourself?!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"*sigh*...Lemme take you back home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Naruto and Jeffery left, Sasuke and Sakura were left to clean up the busy day. They've made 30 dollars in tips. They had a feeling their check would be a good looking profit also.  
  
"So um, Sasuke your tired?" Sakura said wiping the table.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. Not really though."  
  
"I'm tired. Can you take care of the rest?" She smiled at him. She did look a little beat.  
  
"Sure." He walked up to her. She gave him the rag to wipe the table but Sasuke took her hand before she could give it to him. He kissed her gently gathering her hands in his. Sakura pulled away, she opened her eyes. A blush of pink glided over her face as she stared at Sasuke. He still had his eyes closed as if to soak up the moment. 'All I've wanted...Dreams can come true....'Sakura thought. 'My first kiss, finally...'   
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking in the door finding this rather unusual scene. Sasuke turned around at the call of his name. He saw Naruto and wipped a rag out and started to wipe the table. Sakura moved so Sasuke could get by. She wasn't able to move otherwise."Sasuke answer me!" Naruto stalked over to him.  
  
"What do you what then Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly.  
  
"Why did you kiss her?! You hate her!"   
  
"I-I don't hate her..." Sasuke admitted. "I don't love her..." Those words struck Sakura in the heart. She gripped her hands on the side of her dress. She walked over to Sasuke. Sakura placed her pale gentle hand on his shoulder to secure him.  
  
"Sasuke please tell me, what-"   
  
He shoved her off. "Go to your room Sakura..." He took a kunai knife out of his pocket. Naruto knew the drill, so he did the same.   
  
"No! You can't do that! Thats uncalled for! Please! Stop!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Go to your room now!" Sasuke yelled to her. Sakura silenced. She back away from the now furious Sasuke. 'W-What happened...' She thought to herself.  
  
Mean while up in a tree watching, Kakashi watches this tradgic scene. 'Oh, boy...Theres gonna be a fight. Looks like I'll have to intervene. Should have known this would happen.' With a grunt he got up. He stood on the branch and looked at the moon. 'They say, the course of love never did run smoothly. *sigh* This is gonna be one long stupid trip!' And with that, he jumped out of the tree.  
  
*I hope your enjoying this! I really thought this was going to be a NaruXSaku fic, but um....Sasuke is so hot! I just couldn't like forget him! No Da? Anyway! I hope I get some reviews for this one!! E-Mail me! Plez! Love E-mails! Hee hee! I could be yer like, pen pal! Tell me your spoilers! I'd love to know! Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off! Love peace and chicken grease! And as always, Luv you!* 


	5. I'll Kill U! Nevermind!

*Ohhhhhh I cliffie as they call it here. Hrnmm. I never imagined this would happen in my fanfic! I know it upset a few of you! Its June 8 2003 while I type this. So um...I haven't uploaded any of my stories. So, hopefully today I can. You know how Fanfiction.net can be kinda tempermental. So I don't know yet! Welp! Lets get on with this weird story! WAH! Disclaimer! ONCE AGAIN I HAVE FORGOTTEN! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But! (uh-oh, not again...) I do own the cuddly Mr.Kusanagi! Weeeeee!*  
  
CHAPPIE 5: I'LL KILL U! UM...NEVERMIND  
  
"Take out your Kunai knife." Sasuke ordered. He had his inbetween his fingers.   
  
"No need to tell me twice you bastard!" Naruto angrily yelled. He lunged at Sasuke, but Sasuke was ready. Naruto stopped in his tracks and ran to the left. Sasuke was caught off gaurd with this because he thought Naruto was going to do a frontal assult. Sasuke turned to his left, and put his guard for Naruto to attack and him to counter.  
  
"No stop! Please!" Sakura cried.(She got away from the fight though). "Stop it! Sasuke! Naruto!"  
  
Naruto charged at him from the left, a few centimeters away from Sasuke and Naruto disappeared. Sasuke looked to his right, up, down.  
  
"Shit..." Saskue mumbled.  
  
"Behind you!" Naruto screeched. He looked behind him and saw the tip of the Kunai head for him.  
  
'Its all over...' Sasuke said to himself.   
  
"GOTCHA!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his coat. Sasuke looked around and found himself on the floor. He had dropped his kunai knives on the floor. He saw Kakashi holding with Naruto. Kakashi lifted Naruto with one arm. "Your getting heavy, bout time you gained some weight. You were so puny when you were 12."   
  
"Grr! Let me go old man! I had him!"  
  
"Uh, o-old man?*ahem* No you didn't have him..." Kakashi mentioned. "Look harder right there." Naruto opened his eyes wider.   
  
"A fishing line?"  
  
"Yep! You were going so fast, if you got any closer to Sasuke, your head would have been severed. Sasuke put that up, while you diasppeared. He used the dopple ganger technique. And you fell for it like a fool."  
  
"Grrr! Sasuke I hate you!"  
  
Soon the counter lady ran over to see the commotion.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Were sorry..." The whole group said.  
  
"You better be! You two are good workers, but I'm glad your leaving tommorow. Nothing but trouble!" She said. "Here's your pay."   
  
"Thank you very much." Sakura said bowing.   
  
"As for you!" she pointed to Kakashi. "You need to control your children! You need to act more like you are! A parent! How old are you? 20? Kids having kids! Can't keep your pants up! You ought to be a shamed of yourself! Why I outta-"  
  
"Lady, I'm not the father! I'm their teacher! Look I'm really sorry! And I ain't 20! And I'm not a kid! So we really should get our sleep, and take our leave! So lets go children!" He shooed the 3 genins upstairs to there beds. "Bye!" Kakashi said going upstairs.  
  
The counter lady leaned on her counter.(That sounded funny!) "Now, thats a real man..." She said.  
  
  
  
Upstairs....  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you could have been in if you killed each other? Sasuke? Naruto? Hello?!" Kakashi scolded.  
  
"Yes Master..." The both said in unison looking at the ground.  
  
"You know what its called when you kill people? MURDER! You hear me? You could get the highest punishment for that!" He stopped to sigh. He hates lecturing. Kakashi doesn't do it often, but in this case, it was worth it. " I don't know what to do with you all. But I'll think of a punishment..."  
  
"Me too Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked paniced.  
  
"Yes you too. Sexual harassment on both you and Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke is in the biggest hole. Sexual Harassment AND fighting without an order." The room was queit. Nobody moved a muscle. "So," Kakashi started again. "Did you all get your money together? We'll be leaving tommorow."  
  
"Yes master..." They all said in unison.  
  
"How much did you get?"  
  
"40 bucks" Naruto answered plainly.  
  
"45 for me and Sasuke. Including tips..." Sakura said pityfully.   
  
" Good. You all have enough. I scheduled a bus today for tommorow. It'll be coming at 12am. So, get some sleep." Kakashi sighed.   
  
And with that! Team7 went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke woke up first. It was around 3 am. He couldn't stand sleeping if he was going to have that dream again. And another thing was getting in trouble last night. He visioned his parents in a heap with his brother standing over them. His sharigan eye glowing. Sasuke decided to stay awake. He didn't want to sleep.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto softly asked. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Look," Naruto sighed. " I'm sorry for attacking you today."   
  
Sasuke chuckled. "Its alright. I was out of line. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Sure..." Naruto laid down. "Hey, hows it feel to you without parents anymore?"  
  
"I don't know. But you never had parents...What happened to them."  
  
"I'm not sure...I was only a baby when it happened."   
  
"Hmn. I wish someone saved my parents. He did it in one night. My whole clan..." Sasuke choked.   
  
"Sasuke..."   
  
"Weeeell now! Why are ya'll up!?" Kakashi suddenly popped up.   
  
"Umm. We were just getting to sleep Master!" Naruto replied.  
  
"I heard you guys talking. Good job for apologizing to each other." Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke. Please don't let your dreams overwhelm you."   
  
"I won't..." Sasuke said.   
  
"You guys get to sleep before you wake Sakura. Don't worry, your not in trouble any more. I want you to have fun for your summer." Kakashi stated and went back to the window he was sleeping in.  
  
Sakura heard all of this, she smiled to herself and drifted back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WAKE UP MY LITTLE NINJA WANNABE'S!" Kakashi yelled happily.   
  
"Uh..Master! 5 more minutes..." Sakura whined.   
  
"Nope! Lets go! Pack your suff!"   
  
"I'm so hungry!" Naruto sleepily said. "I didn't get anything to eat last night...I feel horrible..."  
  
"Well your gonna have to go without food until we get on the bus! C'mon!"   
  
They all packed their stuff and headed downstairs.   
  
This is going to be one long stupid trip.   
  
  
  
*Part one is over! Not much of an ending though. I don't know who I can put for this is going to be one long stupid trip though...Hrnmmm...Maybe I'll start over. Yeah! Hee hee! Okay! Anyway! Plez review! Much appreciated! I hope this story is entertaining even though its kinda boring. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke both get close to Sakura? How will she handle it? Find out in the next chappie! Part 2! Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off! And as always, luv you!* 


	6. Theres A Light In The Bathroom!

*Mrs.Kusanagi is here! I hope you understood those chapters! Anime Goddess had trouble following. Even though I don't know her. She's such a good editor. Anyway, Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight over Sakura. Then they had enough money for the bus so here we are! Not good at summeries and such...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
  
CHAPPIE 6: THERES A LIGHT IN THE BATHROOM!  
  
"Wow!" Sakura looked at the view they were passing on the bus. She nudged Sasuke beside her to look at the view. He was to busy thinking of his brother."Look Sasuke! Look at the mountains! Aren't they beautiful?"   
  
Sasuke glanced at the window that was beside Sakura. Sasuke had to appreciate them a bit.  
  
"They are Sakura..." Sasuke calmly said. Sakura squealed with joy. She got to sit beside her favorite person for hours and hours. They had a long way to go from now.  
  
Naruto sat across from them reading his 'To be a Ninja for Dummies' book. He looked up every once in a while to watch Sasuke. He didn't want him to do anything perverted like what he did last night. Kissing his Sakura-chan. How dare he!   
  
Kakashi sat next to him by the window. He was reading his all-time favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise!   
  
"*Growllll...* So hungry..." Naruto whined. He could go up for some Ramen...Maybe Miso or Chicken...mmmm. "Master...Can we get some food?"  
  
"Hmm."Kakashi thought for a moment. "Yeah. If Hokage found out I starved you he'll surely hurt me. On the next stop I'll get you something to eat!"  
  
"OH THANK YOU!!!" Naruto screamed in tears. Everyone on the bus just stared at him. Even the suspcious guy in the behind Naruto reading the newspaper thats 4 years old! Naruto stared at him strangely. He stared back.   
  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked rudely. The man covered his face with the newspaper.   
  
"Naruto stop being rude." Kakashi said. "Turn around you little dunce."  
  
"Hmph." Naruto turned around and looked at his book.  
  
"You better turn around...Naruto..." The man muttered.  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke wispered.   
  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
  
"Theres a oishinobi* on this bus. Keep your gaurd up."  
  
"Okay." She sunk in her seat. She gripped on to a bit of Sasuke's shirt. "Say you'll protect me?"   
  
Sasuke blushed a bit. "Uh...I will." Sakura's heart soared. 'He'll protect me! My dream has come true!'She leaned on him.  
  
Naruto looked over and saw this. "Hey you pervert!"   
  
Kakashi hit him on the head with his book. "Now now Naruto. Settle down. Were almost at our 2nd to last stop. Its a few hours away..."  
  
"What?! Aw man! Thats too long! I'll starve to death before then!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Oh well for you then..." Kakashi sighed. He glaced out the window then to his book.  
  
"Grrr..." Naruto growled along with his stomach.   
  
"Naruto..." A slight tap on his shoulder distracted Naruto from his symphonies of stomach growls.  
  
"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to him.  
  
"Here." Sasuke shoved a bag of some kind of snack in front of Naruto. "Its just a snack...Don't read anything into this."  
  
Naruto graciously took the bag. Naruto glaced in the bag. "Thanks. Mmm. Chocolate Pocky."  
  
Sasuke said nothing after that but Naruto didn't care. He had snacls to eat.  
  
That night, after they ate at the mentioned stop, everyone was asleep. Even Kakashi, but never fear he never lets his gaurd down!  
  
Naruto had gotten restless in his sleep. He woke up from a disturbing dream in Ramenland. The whole bus was an eerie silence. Everyone was asleep except for the driver and a few others wispering. The bus driver looked tired but he was hanging in there!(go bus drivers!)   
  
Naruto squirmed in his seat. 'I woke up for something...' Naruto thought. 'Oh yeah, bathroom.' Naruto got up gently not to disturb the elite ninja beside him. Naruto looked at his sleeping comrades. Sasuke was sitting up with his arms crossed and Sakura was slouched in her seat with her knees on the back of another seat in front of her. Naruto smiled dreamily at Sakura. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps...She is worth fighting for. I wonder why Sasuke fought with me for her? I thought he hated her...Why?' Before Naruto continued he looked out Sakura's window. It was dawn coming.   
  
He glanced in the seat behind him. It was empty. Naruto thought of the mysterious man that sat there earlier on in the day. He looked at the newspaper that the man was holding that covered his face.  
  
"Hey, this was4 years ago..." Naruto wispered to himself. "Somethings fishy..." Naruto glanced around for the owner of the paper. His coat was off. "That means his face is showing..." Then he reminded himself of the bathroom. He walked to back of the bus dodging all the coats hanging arms and suitcases in the aisle.  
  
He got to the weak looking door in the back of the bus. There was a light on. 'Hmmn...Maybe they do that because its so dark.' Naruto thought positively. He opened it.  
  
"WAHHH!!!" Naruto heard that and slammed the door.   
  
"Heee...Who was that..." He said gasping air. He tried to recap on what his victim looked like. Blonde hair blue eyes...  
  
Suddenly the door opened to find that a battle aurora was eminatting from the one and only...Ino. Naruto went white.  
  
"Naruto! You've done it!" Ino screamed. With that Sasuke, Sakura nad Kakashi along with the whole bus woke.  
  
Sasuke ran to the back of the bus along with Sakura trailing behind him.  
  
"Ino?"  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
Naruto interuppted their meeting. "Now that we all know each other, Ino what are you doing here?"  
  
"Wha-What am I doing here? What are you all doing here?" Ino asked dodging Naruto's question.  
  
Sakura quickly got mad. "You! You came here to spy didn't you!?"  
  
Ino said nothing. "Sasuke-kun! I'm here for you!" Some how she got through Naruto and Sakura on that tiny aisle. She glomped him. "I was so scared that big forehead would hurt you my dear!" Sasuke just shoved her off.   
  
"Oh, how he will be mine soon...." Ino cooed.  
  
"No he's not!" Sakura yelled. While this arguement continued at the crack of dawn Naruto went to use the bathroom. (you didn't think he would forget now would you?)  
  
Sakura took her place beside Sasuke. It was a little quiet when Sasuke spoke. "She was the oishinobi I was talking about. I didn't think it would be her. Shes been spying on us since day one..." Sasuke glared out the window. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach again. 'Did she see us kiss? Did Ino see Sasuke and I kiss? If she did...' She clasped her hands to her heart that was beating furiously.  
  
Sasuke glanced at her current position."What's wrong?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing I..." Her eyes lowered to her shoes. "I just thought of that time you...If Ino was following us..." Sakura gulped. She didn't want Ino to know that kiss. Ino would never forgive her but she wanted Sasuke and her friend. But fate has torn them apart.  
  
Sasuke said nothing. Sakura looked up expected something. All she got was Sasuke's soft expression. But to Sakura that was more than enough.  
  
Ino sat in her seat spying on Sasuke and Sakura. "Damn seats too high. Can't see nothing. This is gonna be one long stupid trip."   
  
  
  
*oishinobi- Ninja pursuer(I got it from a diff. manga! hee hee)  
  
  
  
*I hope that was pretty good. I had a little help deciding on whether Naruto should walk in that bathroom or not. Hee hee! Wasn't all my fault! Plez review. No flaming please! Anything but that! Just tell me whats wrong! Don't blame me, I'm a beginner! Oh yeah! I don't know alot of Naruto characters okay? Ino and Hinata are the only ones that will be at the beach(along with Naruto and the gang!). I don't know the other characters! Forgive me! Real mature stuff comin up, my first attempt at it! Well Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, luv you! 


	7. Ino Has The Upper Hand

*Mrs. Kusanagi here! I'm feeling good except for the Ups man won't come to me and give me what I ordered! I swear people these days! HMPH! Anyway! Our Heroes are on the bus now. We found out Ino is up to her usual tricks. What about Hinata?(she maybe a bit odd)) I mentioned her in chappie 6. She gonna be in this too. *Sigh* DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Ya hear? Cept I do own Mr. K!*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7: INO HAS THE UPPER HAND!  
  
Sakura woke up to the morning light. She found herself leaning on Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at her.   
  
She leaned to the window beside her. "Sorry." She admitted.  
  
He said nothing but looked behind him and remember that Ino was spying. She was still sleeping. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of being with her all day.  
  
"Sasuke?" Sakura said bringing Sasuke back to life.  
  
"Hnm?" He replied. Sakura looked at him softly.   
  
"Look out the window! Isn't it beautiful!?" Sakura turned to the window while Sasuke looks to see what was so beautiful.   
  
It was the early morning, the orange and red color sank into the glittering ocean. The waters were a little still, but it was gorgeous. Sakura's heart fluttered a bit when she turned back to Sasuke who was staring amazed out the window. His mouth was open.  
  
Sakura giggled at his expression. "Sasuke? You mouth is open." Sakure cotinued to giggle. Sasuke once again came back to life. They stared at one another for a while. Soaking up the emotion and atmosphere.   
  
Sakura gulped. She trembled under his stare. They drew near each other. 'He's going to kiss me! Sasuke is going to kiss me again...ohhh..' The Inner Sakura fainted. They were a centimeter away from each other when...  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Naruto screamed with delight waking up the whole bus. He was in the seat in front of them smiling.  
  
'Damn you Naruto!!' Sakura thought. Sasuke went back to his normal expression.   
  
"So, how long have you been up Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. 'He didn't see that! Phew!' She spoke. "I've been up for a little bit of time."  
  
"Well," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I think you should get more sleep. Its a pain on your skin and you got trash bags under your eyes."   
  
"What did you say Naruto?!" Sakura asked him to see if he had the guts to repeat it.  
  
"Nothing! Were almost there! So pack up your snacks and stuff!" The hyper blonde mentioned.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke looked at one another. Sakura giggled. "Almost..." Sasuke smirked.   
  
"Thats alright." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. 'He has plans! For me! Oh Kami! Thank heavens! I hope its a date!' she imagined her romantic dinner by the seaside with him over a full moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few minutes they finally stopped at a beach hotel. Kakashi looked at the size of the beach hotel.   
  
"Looks expensive." Kakashi said. "Looks like we'll have to go camping by the ocean. I hope the tide doesn't drown us at night."  
  
"NO!" Sakura whined. "I don't want to camp! Please Master! Lets just go see and make sure its expensive? I mean, what if its not?"  
  
"Well," He looked down at Sakura. Her green eyes were so adorable."*sigh* Okay then."  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Sakura chirped. She hugged Naruto by accident.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" He hugged her back tightly. Sakura caught herself.  
  
"Augh! Naruto!" She screamed pushing him away.  
  
"Well you hugged me first." Naruto noted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at the scene.  
  
They walked to the large beach hotel. The walk was a white glittery asphalt. Resembling the glittering sea to their side. There was a hill down to the sea. The waves lapped onto the shore causing the soothing sound we all are fimilar of. The ocean.  
  
The smell of salt water entered our heroes noses. Of course Naruto had to get a good whiff.  
  
"*Sniff* Ahhhh!! It smells lke the ocean!" Naruto said merrily.  
  
Sakura looked at him."You don't say.*sweatdrop*"  
  
They went inside the air-conditioned hotel. People were busy getting their rooms and others taking the elevators. Maids make their way around to do their assigned chores. It was a busy place. A very large, nice, beautiful busy place. The lobby had marble floors and walls. The elevators were made of spotless glass. Futher in the room there was a gold colored counter with a lady waiting for team 7 to approch. A few feet away from the counter was a balcony looking toward the ocean.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up with sheer delight. "Ohhh! Its so beautiful!" She pranced to the balcony, as she did she did a twirl in the middle of the floor. "Weeee!!" Her hair swung along with her dress.  
  
All the boys had a smirk on their faces. This was heaven for any girl. Naruto smiled and ran after her giggling like a little child.  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke walked over to the waiting woman.  
  
Naruto went up to Sakura who was leaning on the balcony edge looking down at the ocean.   
  
"Naruto..." She said softly. "Just think of the sunset here." She closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean sent. Naruto blushed at his angel that had captured his heart for a long time. Her hair blew back with the wind. She opened her eyes and smiled at the ocean. "Isn't it lovely?"  
  
"*Gulp* Yeah..." Naruto said dreamily staring at her.  
  
She looked at him strangely because of his tone. And his weird 'gulps'. "Naruto?" Sakura asked worried. He continued to stare at her.   
  
She waved an arm in front of him. "HELLO?"  
  
He snapped back to life. "Uh-Who? What? When?" He glanced around trying to figure out where he was.  
  
"You were like in a daze for a while." Sakura giggled. She smiled softly at him. "Idiot." Her green eyes brighten brilliantly in the suns rays.   
  
Naruto felt his face get hot again. "S-Sakura?"   
  
"Yes Naruto?" She turned her attention to the ocean again.  
  
"I-I-I....lo..lo" Naruto struggled.  
  
"Isn't the ocean great Naruto? Its just what I need...What about you?"  
  
Naruto looked down dissapointed. He missed a chance to tell her. Stupid timing! All Sasuke's fault! (See 'Naruto's weird Ramen' for that statement!)  
  
"Yeah it is," Naruto had plan B. "...but not as beautiful as-"  
  
"I think Master Kakashi is signaling us. Lets go and see what were going to do." Sakura said excitedly. Naruto sighed. Missed it again. Oh well, he has a long time from now to tell her.  
  
  
  
Kakashi stood up straight. "*Ahem* We are staying here for a few nights."  
  
"YES!" Sakura squealed.   
  
"BUT!" Kakashi interupped Sakura's victory dance. "We have to bunk up with someone."   
  
"WHO?" Naruto and Sakura demanded. Sasuke made a grunt of dissapointment.  
  
"Well, were did she go?" Kakashi asked looking around his side. "She was here a minute ago.  
  
Sakura thought of the person they met yesterday on the bus. Ino.  
  
"NO! Not Ino!" She screeched.  
  
"Yes Ino." Stated Kakashi. "She'll be you and Hinata."   
  
"Hinata?" Naruto and Sakura said confused.  
  
"Yep, umm...Hinata?" Hinata came from behind the Elite ninja. She blushed from the sight of Naruto.  
  
"H-Hello." She began. "Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke."   
  
"Hinata how'd you get here?" Sakura asked surprised.  
  
"Well, Ino wanted me to come so badly. So I-"  
  
"I-Ino?" Sakura studdered. "Why her?" Sakura thought for a moment. She folded her arms and looked hard at the floor. 'She must be up to her usual tricks..."   
  
"Hummm..." Sakura's attention was focused back to Hinata. Her and Naruto were conversating. Sasuke was just listening but not really paying alot of attention to them. Sakura looked over to him. He caught her glance.  
  
"W-What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura innocently asked.  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "No..." He looked back to Naruto and Hinata.  
  
Sakura felt like she was defeated at that moment. She sighed and clasped her hands together and rested them under her chin. 'If only, I could be closer to him some how.Now with Ino in the way...I'll never make it. I have to have alone time with Sasuke! I have to!' she remembered the kiss he gave her the other night. A pinkish hot blush appeared over her cheeks. 'Hmn. That kiss...I want to experiance it again....' Her mind was filled with lovey dovey pictures of her and her beloved Sasuke-kun.  
  
"Lets go Sakura-chan!" Naruto called to her.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said catching up to her comrades who were leaving her.  
  
The group got on the elevator.   
  
"Hinata..." Sasuke sighed.   
  
"Yes Sasuke?" Surprised that he was talking to her.  
  
"Where's Ino?" Sakura saw a blush creep over his face.   
  
Sakura kept to herself trying not to yell. But her 'Inner Self' wouldn't shut up. 'THE HELL?! Whys he asking for her!? Oh my gosh! I hope he doesn't LIKE her! Eww! Ino-Pig! Look out!'  
  
Hinata hesitated for a minute. She shivered under Sasuke's icy glare. "U-Um..." Hinata started. "She disappeared on me also. I don't know..."  
  
Sasuke turned to look out his side of the glass elevator. He could see each floor filled with busy people. Most of the costomers had bathing suits on. The ocean was very blue and absorbing on the 5th floor.  
  
The elevator stopped. And the group exited the elevator quietly.  
  
"Well here are the rooms. Good! Were right next the elevator! Nobody is on this hallway 'cept us." Kakashi flicked out a list that he was writing on the elevator. "Here are the roommates..." Just then another elevator came up. Ino was in it.   
  
She smiled as she came out. "Sasuke-kun..." She cooed. Her nice expression wrinkled into a sarcastic smile. "S-Sakura-chan..."   
  
Sakura smiled cheerfully. "I-Ino-pig..." Ino snapped.  
  
"I TRY TO BE NICE AND YOU CALL ME NAMES!?"   
  
"WOW! YOU WERE BEING NICE? COULDA FOOLED ME!"  
  
Kakashi saw this burning rivalry. He tried to calm them down but they just said..."YOU STAY OUT OF THIS OLD MAN!" The reaction to Kakashi? He sat in a corner and sniffled. Hinata comforted him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura growled.  
  
"Of course, to be with my love...Sasuke-kun." Ino hissed.  
  
"INO! He's not yours!" Sakura stomped her feet.  
  
"My my...Such a temper..." Ino went over to Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm scared..." She hid behind him. "Such a barbaric girl....I'm appauled to be of the same gender!" Sasuke just moved away from Ino. Trying not to 'hurt' her.  
  
Sakura smirked. "Hmph...KAKASHI?!"  
  
Kakashi got back up. "Yes?" He looked like a little puppy on Sakura's leash. In other words...he was scared.  
  
"Who are we bunking with?" She asked calming her temper.  
  
Kakashi straighten up his back. "Well, Hinata and Sakura, Naruo and I, Sasuke and Ino."   
  
Sakura then boke into a million mirco peices.   
  
Ino's blue eyes shined brightly. "Sasuke-kun! Darling!" She was ready to takle him until he moved aside and she landed on the floor.  
  
Sakura got herself together again. "Wha-Wah...Master Kakashi...Why...I...Wha-" Sakura was practically studdering on every word and sentence. She felt her tears well up in her eyes. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was being glomped by Ino.   
  
Naruto came up to her. Hinata was silent. It felt like her voice had been cut off. "Sakura.." Naruto said. He put his hands on her shoulder reasurring her. She pathetically looked at him.   
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Sakura, it'll be um...okay. I think."  
  
Ino stared at Sakura. Her face frowned. 'You love him that much? I real friend would... Sakura...No!' Her face straightened. 'I have Sasuke now! I don't need to worry about her! I have what I want.' She smiled again this time squeezing air out of Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her off him. At least tried if his hands were free.  
  
"I have my reasons for this." Kakashi said.  
  
Saukra got her strength back. "Then why?!" She pushed Naruto off her. "WHY?"  
  
Kakashi glared at her murderously. Sakura gulped.   
  
"ITS A SECRET!" Kakashi chirped.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arms. "I'm gonna pound you Kakashi!"   
  
"Don't hurt Kakashi!" Hinata softly said.   
  
Kakashi quickly changed the subject. "Lets get settled in then!"  
  
Ino squealed with joy. "Wee! Sasuke-kun! Lets go!"   
  
Sakura sulked. Naruto fumed at Sasuke's cool attitude toward this. Hinata worried for Naruto.   
  
Kakashi giggled at this sight. 'I love, love stories...Especially is there's one right in front of you. This is going to be fun.' He thought shooing Naruto in their room before a fight started out between him and Sasuke.  
  
Hinata and Sakura was left in the hallway alone.   
  
"Hey umm...Sakura? Are you okay." Sakura looked at her lifelessly.   
  
"I'm totally fine Hinata. Thanks." She lied. "Lets get to our room alright." She faked a laugh. But Hinata was not easily fooled.  
  
"You like him very much don't you...I don't want to say it, but I know how you feel." Sakura was opening the door until she tured around to find Hinata starring window.   
  
"Hinata...Tell me it isn't...Sasuke." Sakura gripped her dress.  
  
Hinata blushed. "No! No!" She smiled. "Its someone else." Sakura stared at her confused. "Um...Lets go inside."   
  
Sakura's confused face melted into a smile. "Yes."   
  
Sakura entered the room.  
  
Hinata sighed as she went in the room. 'This is gonna be one long stupid trip...'  
  
*How'd you like it?! I loved that chapter. It wasn't too boring like the others. Well thats my opinion. Plez Review! Tell me whats good or bad! Please don't flame me, I'm a beginner!! WAH! Just tell me whats wrong...*sniff sniff...* Please E-mail me! Love E-mails! Luv em! Spoil me! Spoil me! Tell me secrets! I'm willing and able to know! Hee hee! Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, luv you! 


	8. Because You Give Me Butterflies!

*Hello! Mrs.K here! Hmnn...Ino sure gets on my nerves! What about you? But shes so pretty! You are too Sakura! Don't worry! I like boys not girls! But you have to admit it ladies, you would want to look like one of em! I know I do! Heh heh! I hope your enjoying the fic!DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*  
  
Chappie 8: BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME BUTTERFLIES!  
  
"Wow." Sakura sighed. She looked around her lavender colored room. Well it was Hinata's also because they were sharing the room. She collapsed on her silk white bed. There were no windows except for the glass sliding doors that led out to the balcony. She thought of how it would be cool to live here until she heard Hinata unpack her things.  
  
"Umm...Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well you look so depressed but I want you to have faith in Sasuke. He can handle himself against Ino." Hinata squeezed her pillow. "Have faith in the one you love..." Her voice hushed to a whisper. "I know I do."   
  
"Hinata?" Sakura sat up. "You have someone you love too?"  
  
Hinata blushed a deep rosy red. "Well I...."  
  
"Oh! Tell me all about him! Please!?" Sakura stumbled to Hinata's bed.   
  
"I..I don't know..."  
  
"Oh c'mon! Were sharing the same room. It'll be like were sisters or something! I promise I won't tell! Listen, if you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine."  
  
Hinata hesitated for a moment. She really was curious about Sakura's secret. 'I wonder if I'll be able to trust her...I'm sure I can though. She so nice and all. So...It won't be that bad.'  
  
Sakura waited paitently for the quiet girl to speak.  
  
Hinata looked up to her pink-haired classmate. "Promise you won't tell...?"  
  
Sakura took Hinata's hands. "I promise Hinata! I'm a ninja that never goes back on her word!"  
  
Hinata's pearly eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. "Well, I guess your right." There was a short silence until Hinata gained enough nerve. "I...I love Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata blurted.   
  
Sakura turned white. The she fell on the floor.  
  
"Wahh! Sakura-chan!" Hinata (softly) screamed.  
  
"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Sakura repeated over and over on the floor. "So you like Naruto...Hmn. Strange."  
  
Hinata suddenly remembered Sakura's part of the deal. "Your secret Sakura-chan..."   
  
"Oh yeah! Almost forgot!" Sakura leaped to her feet. She whispered in Hinata's ears. "I love him too!" She said sweetly.  
  
"WHAT!?" That was the loudest scream Hinata's ever done. "No! You can't!"  
  
"Stop worrying Hina girl!" (hina girl?) Sakura sat beide Hinata again. "Don't worry! You know who I want. I want to help you!"  
  
"Help me? But why?"  
  
"Because, were friends and plus...I know how you feel." Sakura smiled genuinely.   
  
"Sakura-chan..."   
  
"Listen...Naruto is very sweet on the inside. And you were very smart to see that first before anyone. I know...that if I could be born again...I'd..." Sakura struggled to fight back the tears. She knew it was hard to go back on her words and love for Sasuke. Her reputation would be ruined if anyone knew that she liked Naruto now. Hinata was very quiet but had a real good eye for boys. And a true heart of gold. Naruto would be so happy with her if he tried to get to know her. "Nevermind...I'm going to give you the hook up Hina!"  
  
"Thanks Sakura..." Hinata replied.   
  
Sakura went out to the balcony, she couldn't believe she was doing this. The truth was that she was in love with both the boys. Naruto had a pure happy heart. He seemed so 'real' to her. She didn't have to keep on the edge of her seat when she was with him. She could be herself.  
  
Sasuke, was different. His eyes filled with hate and anger. A cold cruel heart. What captured Sakura to him was his mysterious backround and he was very cute. That time, he smiled at her kissed her, it was a dream to good to be true. His kiss was perfect, absolutely perfect! She had to have him. She wanted to open him up. Find out who Sasuke really is. She was just penetrating a bit of his wall of hate. 'I'm going to knock it down...' she thought. 'I'm going to find out who he really is...I know he's a loving, special, beautiful being.'  
  
But is it right loving two people?  
  
  
  
The wind lightly lifted her hair. The salt water smell filled her nose. She heard the steady rhythm of the waves beating upon some rocks below.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice called out. It was Naruto. He was room away from her. "Isn't this magical!? The ocean is soooo huge!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yes it is! Aren't you glad we came?"  
  
Naruto nodded. "Yes! Its great! How bout me and you take a walk along the shore tonight?!"  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to go so much with him. But she thought about Hinata. How much she cared for Naruto. Her love for him was powerful. "How about 'NO'?! But I do know someone who'd die to go with you!" Sakura shouted to make sure Hinata heard her.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Hinata ran over. "No! Everyone can hear you!"  
  
"Who is it Sakura? Who wants to take a walk with me?!" Naruto yelled back.   
  
With that Ino busted out her door. "DO YOU GUYS MIND! I'M TRYING TO BE WITH SOMEONE!!"   
  
Sakura burned with anger. "SOMEONE! DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU PIG!!"  
  
"ACK!" Ino growled. "WHY YOU LITTLE SNOT! I'LL COME OVER THERE ARE WHIP YOUR BUTT YOU MOTHER-"  
  
"WATCH YOU MOUTH!" Naruto yelled. (he just coudn't resist).   
  
Ino turned to him. "You better stay out of this Naruto! I'll smack that blonde hair right off you!"  
  
Naruto silenced afriad of Ino wrath.   
  
Sakura stood strong in front of her ex-best friend. It hurt fighting with her. But she couldn't take it no more.  
  
"Alright!" She announced. "You and me, outside!"  
  
Hinata and Naruto's eyeswided. "No you can't do that!" They both blurted. Hinata blushed that Naruto and her were thinking the same thing.  
  
Sakura went back into her room. She took out a scrunchie and tied her hair up so it won't be easily grabbed. Sakura thought this would be a cat fight. This fight had no honor in it, so she didn't take any weapons. It was going to be pure strength.  
  
Hinata came up to her. "You can't fight Ino...I understand your hate! But don't fight. "  
  
Sakura turned around to her. Hinata saw the tears welling up in Sakura's eyes. "Don't tell me anything..." She hissed. She blinked and the water fell. Sakura quickly wiped them away so Hinata woldn't see them. But Hinata did.  
  
Hinata fell quiet.  
  
Sakura gave out a sigh. And made her way to the door. Before she could open it, "Fighting will do nothing Sakura. You love her...She's your friend." Hinata sat on her bed. "I'm not going..."  
  
"I didn't ask you to come." Sakura said coldly. She opened and closed the door.   
  
  
  
Ino went into her room. "Someone is going to get beat up and it won't be me."   
  
Sasuke glared at her.   
  
"Look, if I beat her she'll be off your back! Just think! Sakura forever not swooning over you again!" Ino came up to him and took his hand. "It will just be us!"   
  
"Hmph." Sasuke yanked his hand from hers. "I have no intrest in you!"  
  
"We'll soon find out..." Ino slyly said with a grin on her face. She made her way out the door.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran to him. "Sakura and Ino are going to fight! You got to stop them!"  
  
Kakashi looked at the worried Naruto who was shaking. He was afriad Sakura was going to get hurt. Its true that Ino is a little bigger and tougher. "It isn't anything that Sakura can't handle. They're not going to fight...With weapons. Its just a little school girl fight." He giggled.   
  
"Grrr!! You of all people! What happens if they get hurt! What will the parents say?"  
  
"Uh-oh....Forgot about them. Well got to go stop a fight!" He hopped off his bed and ran out the door.  
  
Naruto sweatdropped and followed behind him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura and Ino met outside beside the buliding where no one was looking. They stared each other down. Both of them were mad and tired of being mean to each other.   
  
"Ino! It's time that we settled this like women!" Her tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Fine by me!" There were no tears on Ino face but she looked a bit nervous. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke found them.  
  
"Don't do this!" Naruto called to them. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Sasuke...Naruto..." Sakura menatlly blamed herself for this. Now she wishes she could take it back.She thought about Hinata and what she said to her. 'I never go back on my word!'  
  
"Stay out of this! All of you!" Ino cried. Her fists trembled. "Kakashi! I will tell my mother that this is my fight and it wasn't your fault that I got hurt!"  
  
Sakura gasped. 'She thinks she'll get hurt? I'm not that tough!'  
  
Kakashi went over. "I can't do that! Its my responsiblity to-"  
  
Ino interupped him. "NO! STAY OUT!"   
  
After that Ino charged at Sakura.   
  
"NO!" Naruto yelled. Thats when Sasuke made his move.  
  
She jumped in front of Sakura to protect her. Ino almost struck him with a kick but she stopped.   
  
"Sasuke-kun move! I need to beat some sense into her!" Ino screeched.  
  
He glared murdurously at her. "If you think...I'm going to sit here and have you fight her, your wrong!"  
  
Sakura's heart dropped in her stomach. "Sa-Sasuke..." She tried to manage more but her mind was too busy racing and she felt too many emotions to talk.   
  
"What? You'd defend her? HA! Please! Sasuke-kun don't think ill of me sweetie but MOVE!"   
  
Sakura fell to the ground. 'I-I...Don't want to be here...'  
  
Sasuke turned to the fallen Sakura "Sakura?" He noticed that her eyes looked cold and stained with a mix of green and grey. He was taken aback. He wasn't used to this face of Sakura. She always looked so bright and cheerful.   
  
Sakura got up and fled her battle.   
  
Ino got insanely mad. "YOU COME BACK! STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU BITCH!"   
  
Sasuke chased her. "Sakura!" They ran so far they were out of sight.   
  
He tackled her onto the sand and they rolled together.   
  
"NO! Lemme go!" Sakura sobbed with a mouthful of sand. "I don't want to fight the people I love! Let me go Naruto!"   
  
"I'm not Naruto!" Sasuke let off her and she sat up sitting on the wet sand.   
  
"Sasuke?" She sniffed. Her lip trembled. "I don't want to fight her...I can't. I'm not strong enough!" She sobbed hysterically. Sasuke looked at her pitifully. He really didn't know what to do in these cases.   
  
  
  
"Lets go after them!" Ino yelled at Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi looked down at the bossy child. "Umm how about no? Sasuke will bring her back. He need to do stuff like this. Helps soften him up. Now lets go back into the hotel..."  
  
"Your leaving them here, "  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"On a beach.."  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"ALONE."  
  
"Un huh."  
  
"Together, at night?"  
  
"YEAH." Kakashi said that slowly since Ino wasn't grasping any of this.  
  
"Why!?" Ino asked pissed to no end.  
  
"I(he said this really slow) TOLD....YOU....WHY....INO."  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I'm going after them."   
  
"No your not." Kakashi picked Ino up and put her on his shoulders.   
  
"You let go you old pervert! GARRR!" Ino steamed.  
  
"Nope! Heh heh heh heh" Kakashi made his way with Naruto back into the Hotel.  
  
After Sakura was done crying she looked lifelessly at the stars that were coming out. "You know Sasuke?"  
  
"Hunh?"   
  
"I never wanted Ino and I to break up our friendship."  
  
Sasuke looked down at the sand and said nothing.  
  
"But..." Sakura scooted beside Sasuke. "I wanted you more than anyone else. I'm not blaming it on you that we broke our friendship off, but, it was because of you. When she told me we were rivals, it changed me." Sakura covered her face in her hand. After all that crying her eyes were dry and they burned and the wind wasn't helping either.  
  
"Lets get you inside." Sasuke said. He halfway got up until Sakura pulled his shirt to sit him back down.  
  
"No, stay here. With me. I've wished for this moment a REALLY long time..." Sasuke did as she wanted.   
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Those kisses you gave me...are they really for me?"  
  
Sasuke blushed a bit. "Yes. Why do you like me so much though...?"  
  
Sakura was quiet for a minute. "Cause your so mysterious." She laughed a bit. "Cute too..."  
  
He looked at her as though those aren't really good reasons.  
  
Sakura looked at the sand. "Okay, Okay....I'll tell you. You give me butterflies." She took Sasuke's hand and put it against her heart. "You feel that? It only beats like that when I'm around you. See how fast it's going? Thats how I know, that I'm in love with you...." Sasuke closed his eyes to hear her heart.   
  
Sakura wanted this so much. She was always in love with Sasuke. Inner Sakura was crying tears of joy.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura drew near each other and kissed. He laid her down gently on the soft wet sand. Sakura breathed heavily with excitment. 'I can't believe this is happening...Sasuke...'   
  
He caressed her wet body. Gently feeling every curve she had. Sakura shivered feverishly. He kissed her deeply. Sakura was frozen, she had no idea this was going to happen. Then....  
  
A wave hit them and knocked Sasuke right off her.   
  
"Sasuke are you alright!?"   
  
Sasuke smirked. "Tides..."  
  
Sakura giggled at the now soaking wet Sasuke. "You all wet!"  
  
"You are too!" He got up. Sakura did her famous smiles while sqezing the water from her long hair. He helped her up.   
  
They stared at each other before sharing another kiss.   
  
"Saskuke, I'm so tired..." Sakura said before falling on him. Sasuke had to catch her. All this excitment wasn't good for her. She was tired and needed sleep.   
  
Sasuke lifted her gently. He carried her to the hotel.  
  
  
  
**cough cough* I didn't write that! Nope not me! I'm innocent I tell you! Someone framed me! Ok so this has turned in a SakuXSasu! So what!? Don't kill me! I already did a NaruXSaku! Lemme lone! Pwease!? Oh yeah do review please! If you flame me for this please do it nicely. It really hurts my feelings! Wah! Anyway, Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, Luv you!* 


	9. Friends But Rivals! Trust IsThe Thing!

*Whats up!? Thankyou for the reviews! YAY! ^.^ I'm so happy! *sigh* Woah atmosphere of the fanfic totally changed! DUDE! I love the reviews! I have an idea for my next fanfic...Its soooo evil...heh heh heh.... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I wish I did. But I do own Mr.K! *sigh* If only if you all knew...*  
  
Chappie 9: RIVALS BUT FRIENDS! DANCE WIT ME!   
  
Sasuke knocked on Hinata's door with his foot. One knock and Hinata answered. She saw a wet Sasuke and a wet, fainted Sakura.  
  
"Did they fight that bad!?" She shrieked quietly.  
  
"No."Sasuke answered. "She had too much excitment. Thats all." Sasuke stated.   
  
"Oh, her bed is right there." Hinata sweetly pointed to the farthest bed in the room. Nearest to the sliding door.   
  
"Thank you..." Sasuke walked in the room and sat the pink-haired girl down. He looked at her longingly. Hinata stared at the dark boy shadow over Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke...Do you love her?"  
  
Sasuke glared at Hinata causing her to wince. "Hmph." He left the room. Leaving Sakura in poor Hinata's care.  
  
Sasuke walked in his room. 'I wonder what happened to Naruto?' He thought. 'He would've ran after Sakura and I. Maybe Kakashi told him not to. But why?' Sasuke closed the door to his room quietly. The room was dark and he thought Ino would be sleep. He walked into the bathroom to catch Ino in her robe.   
  
"Sasuke-kun! You perv!" She smiled innocently. "Hee hee! Sneaking up on a girl like me. Don't worry I was coming out anyway." She set her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun! Your wet! What happened? Did that mean girl push you in the water!? I swear I'll-"  
  
"No she didn't." Sasuke simply put it.  
  
"Well what happened?"   
  
"Nothing. "  
  
Ino suddenly noticed what was going on. She was so jealous she couldn't speak. So she walked out the bathroom silently. And shot Sasuke a death glare. Apparently he didn't care.   
  
Ino sat on her bed in silence. It wasn't fair. She did not care to fight Sakura. Yet she wanted to so badly. Only for Sasuke. Sasuke...He was a her dream. That seemed so distant and far away. 'Sakura, has him now... But! I will not give up! Never!' But her tears slowly slid down her face. 'Someday, he will accept me and give me his love. Someday...' Ino laid on her bed not bothering the covers and listened to the shower in the bathroom where Sasuke was. She slowly but surely drifted to sleep.  
  
'Someday' she kept thinking....   
  
Sakura woke up once the sun shone on her face though the glass sliding doors. She could hardly open her eyes, they were shut with dried tears. She recapped on everything thats happened. From fighting Ino to Sasuke's kiss. It was was so overwhelming. All this happening at the same time. She sat up to greet the morning.  
  
She looked over to Hinata who was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke brought her home, and Hinata must've got her in her covers. She owed them greatly. Smiling at Hinata, she went over to the glass door.   
  
Sakura saw the sun coming. Stepping outside, she thought of what she would do to confront Ino. 'I don't know if I should confront her...She must be really mad for me running out on our fight. I can't fight my friends. Its just not right. Especially Ino....' Sakura leaned on the rail. The wind lifted her hair. It was a long way down from the 5th floor.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ino was on the next balcony.  
  
"Ino...what are you doing up this early?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Hmph! You've got some nerve! More then one person can't sleep!"  
  
Sakura blushed with embarassment. "Yeah, I guess." Sakura smiled making Ino turn around.  
  
"I hope your sorry for what you did!" Ino demanded.   
  
"Yes, I am..." Sakura admitted. "I thought to myself before fighting...I can't fight friends."  
  
"You were fighting you rival."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was fighting a friend."  
  
Ino gave up on the arguement. "Hmmm...Hmph! Well, we are still rivals!"  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied. "But can we, be friends too?"  
  
Ino smiled. "We always are!" She ran back inside feeling embarassed.   
  
Ino put her hand over her heart. 'You'll always be my friend...Sakura.' Ino giggled cheerfully.   
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at Ino's sliding door. A tear got away from her eye. 'Opps! That wasn't suppose to happen!' Sakura thought.  
  
Kakashi gathered all his genins outside the hotel.  
  
"Listen! Were going to a restaurant!" Kakashi annouced.  
  
Sakura wondered this weird predicament. "How'd you get all this money Master?"  
  
"I got a really good job in that last town. So, I got a big chunk of money. I need to go back there again!" He laughed.  
  
"What was it?!" Naruto asked.  
  
Kakashi went silent for awhile. "Its a secret!" He brightly said.  
  
"C'mon tell us!" Naruto begged. Sakura wasn't too sure if she wanted to know. He is a pervert after all.  
  
"Nope! Now lets walk to the restaurant I found in the newspaper! I have no idea how to get there, but umm...We'll find it!" He skipped happily along the pavement. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
While walking along the streets filled with busy people Naruto wondered about his fellow pink-haired genins condition. "So, umm Sakura?" He started. "Are you okay from yesterday?"  
  
"Yes Naruto. No need to worry." Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"I was just worrying, because you had ran away from the fight. And umm...Sasuke chased you but..."  
  
"Look Naruto! Don't worry!"  
  
Naruto continued. "But did you get any sleep!? You got trash bags under your eyes. I told you on the bus that staying up was murder on your skin!"  
  
All of a sudden Ino began laughing. Scaring everyone in her group and the people walking by. "You two! Wah ha ha ha! Murder? Its more than that my friend!" Tears were coming out her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted alerting more people. "Shut up! Your like totally embarassing us!"   
  
Ino abruptly stopped laughing. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME FOREHEAD GIRL?"   
  
"You heard what I said!" Sakura spat back!  
  
"Ummm...Thats enough!" Hinata said calmly. "Please no fighting in front of a crowd! This is our vacation, respect it!"  
  
Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata. Then they looked at each other. "When did you get so talkative?" Ino wondered. "And telling us what to do?"   
  
Hinata glanced around for help. "Umm...I- well," She looked down at the ground. She shyly said "I don't know. I'm sorry."  
  
Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata's right! You guys need to stop fighting! Its our vacation! We hardly get them!"   
  
Hinata blushed furiously. 'Our vacation....He meant me too? He says I'm right?' She thought. 'His hand is still on my shoulder like were....a couple.' Hinata put her delicate soft hand on Naruto's. "Thank you Naruto-kun...."  
  
He did his foxy smile. "Sure no problem Hinata!" He took his hand off her shoulder and they started walking together. Leaving a stumped Ino behind.  
  
Sakura smiled. 'You go for it girl!'   
  
Ino came up to Sakura and started walking with her. "Since when did those two get all friendly?"  
  
"Well, really, I don't know!" Sakura smiled brightly gigging. Leaving Ino even more confused. Sakura skipped along the pavement to catch up with Sasuke who was in front with Kakashi.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped beside him. "Nice bright morning isn't it?"  
  
Sasuke said nothing but changed his mind. "Yes, it is."  
  
Sakura's heart leaped with joy. She put her hands behind her back and walked silently with him. Thats probably what he wanted. Until, Ino came up! (okay so shes one of my favorite characters! Kill me!)   
  
"Sasuke-kun!" She glomped him. "Isn't it nice? I'm sitting beside you alright?! Did you tell Sakura how much fun we've had as roommates!" Ino smirked slyly.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah. We had so much fun. He walked in on me in the bathroom." Ino just didn't mention she was covered up. "On purpose!" She cackled evily.  
  
Sasuke glared at Ino for telling lies.   
  
"Sasuke? Is this true? Why-?" He held his arm in front of her which said 'quiet'.   
  
"No." He said darkly.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke put his arm down. Ino was shocked that Sakura would believe Sasuke so easily.  
  
"You'd really believe Sasuke that easily!?"  
  
Sakura smiled shyly just like Hinata. "Yeah...I trust him..." Sasuke felt his face get hot in amazement.   
  
"Grr..." Ino growled. She had to think of another plan.   
  
Sakura continued her heart felt comments. "I trust him. After all we've been through, I have to. All my teammates, are very close and dear to me. I hope you feel that way with yours. Ino?"  
  
Ino looked at her. "Umm..." Ino turned to the buliding they were passing trying not to face Sakura. 'I wonder what Shikamaru is doing now...' Ino snapped out of her trance. "No! I don't know what your talking about! EW! My team is made out of losers!"  
  
Sakura giggled seeing the pink and red all over her face. "Your blushing Ino!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Ino screeched. Burning red.  
  
Sakura settled down. "Oh, nothing! Hee hee!"   
  
After war and some laughes they finally make it to the restaurant that Kakashi mentioned. It was a French cafe.   
  
"We can't eat here for breakfast! This is a lunch thing!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.  
  
"Hm. Your right. But it just turned twelve a minute ago! It took all our time to get here! So c'mon! This is a good experiance! French! The language of love!"  
  
"Wahh! Sasuke! Its the language of love! Perfect for us!" Ino giggled hanging onto his arm. "Lets share a dish!" She thought of sharing a dish with him.   
  
Sakura sulked.   
  
The group walked into the building.  
  
It was very fancy. (ummm it looked like a french restaurant...)  
  
"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "I wonder if they have Ramen!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Hinata giggled. "No Naruto-kun, its a French restaruant. Where they serve French food."  
  
Naruto looked at the short shy girl. "Well, I don't know any French dishes!"  
  
"We'll fix that sir." Said a young waiter with a fake French accent. "Bonjour! Here is the menus. Follow me to your seats."  
  
The group did as they were told and followed the boy.   
  
Sakura and Ino looked aroung amazed. They loved high class stuff. Hinata was too busy staring at Naruto to notice her surroundings. Everyone there were either couples or people getting drunk. Or both.   
  
The young boy waiter seated them in a big round booth in the corner. Sasuke sat inbetween Sakura and Ino. Sakura was at one of the ends. Beside Ino was Hinata then Naruto then Kakashi at the end.  
  
"Hey! They serve champagne here! Yum! Anybody want some cept me?"  
  
"Kakashi were not old enough to drink!" Ino hissed.  
  
"It won't be that bad just have a little bit. A glass won't get you drunk." Kakashi laughed.  
  
"If your not used to alcoholic drinks you'll get drunk!" Ino was losing her temper.  
  
The young man looked a little confused. "Um...Are you ready to order?"  
  
Kakashi happily said "Yeah, we'll take 2 bottles of your finest chamgne! Were not ready to order our food yet."  
  
"Kakashi are you trying to poisen us?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You of all people need a drink." Sakura was silent. He was right. She really needed a drink. An alcoholic one. "Ino, you need one too."   
  
Ino looked at Kakashi like she owed him her life. He was paying for these expensive champagne bottles. All she could do was take the offer.  
  
"Any other drinks sir?" the young man asked.   
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Yes, I'll be back so you can order your food."  
  
"Alright." Kakashi agreed. Kakashi turned back to his group. "So hows your vacation so far everyone."  
  
Hinata smiled slightly in front of the elite ninja. "I like it so far..."  
  
Naruto looked at the pearl eyed girl. "Me too!"   
  
Hinata blushed. "What about you Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Oh. I love it Hinata." She looked at Sasuke who was glaring at his menu like he wanted to kill it. "What about you Sasuke-kun?"  
  
He glanced at the pink-haired girl. Ino was paitently waiting for his answer. "Its okay..." Ino screeched with joy.  
  
"I love it too Sasuke!" Ino purred then leaned on Sasuke. She peered in his menu like she didn't have one. "Sasuke lets order that one! We can share!" She said sweetly.  
  
He gave her a disturbing look. "No."   
  
Ino agreed all of a sudden. "Alright." Sakura kept to herself trying not to pay any mind to them. Sasuke looked at the silent girl.   
  
"Sakura? Try not to look so sad."  
  
"Yes. Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said softly. She smiled weakly and continued her search on the menu.   
  
"Oh! This one has noodles!" Naruto said. "This sounds good... EsCargo...hmmn. Snails? YUCK!" Hinata looked at her crush finding the right food. 'I wonder what he'll pick. I'll get what he's getting. Maybe he'll notice me. I hope so.' Sakura stared at Hinata wondering what she's thinking. She has to hook Naruto and her up. Its for his own good. 'They completely balance each other out. Talkative, hyper, annoying boy and a quiet, calm girl. They are perfect. Absolutlely perfect.' She was sad but glad for Hinata. She wished that she could balance a boy out....  
  
'Sasuke.... quiet, calm, and powerful.'She thought. 'I'm well, loud a bit...And I'm not very powerful...So I guess that I could balance him. But Ino would balance him out more than I.' Sakura metally beat herself for thinking of such things. She looked at the boy beside her. The one she longed for, she was near him but so far away. Seems almost like another world apart. Her lip trembled. She bit it to try not to let eveyone know she was going to cry. No one noticed, everyone was talking.   
  
Sasuke noticed Sakura trying hard to fight her tears. He put his hand on hers. (In her lap so nobody would see.) Sakura jumped. And looked up to him. She could see his eyes filled with worry and pain.   
  
"Um...Do you want to dance? This is a place to dance." Sasuke asked.   
  
"Well um...where?" Sakura whispered not to provoke Ino who was arguing with Naruto.  
  
"Up there. I noticed it when I came in. They are playing my favorite peice...Lets go up there before we miss it." His voice was filled with emotion but, his face didn't show it.  
  
"Yes..." They got up. Ino jumped up with them.  
  
"Where are you guys going!?" Ino yelled. (Distrubing the restaurant)  
  
Sakura and Sasuke didn't answer. She'll just have to find out. Hinata settled Ino down.   
  
They were in front of the restaurant on a little platform.   
  
Sakura trembled in front of all the people. "They are staring at us Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke looked at all the people. They were indeed staring at the lovely couple.  
  
"Let them stare..." Sasuke said plainly.  
  
Sakura smiled. She pressed against him. Heaven.  
  
"Whats this peice called Sasuke, since its your favorite?" Sakura asked.   
  
"First Love...Its the piano version." Sakura wondered if it was special because of her. She was the first she knew of that returned her feelings. 'Maybe...Just maybe...I'll be with him. I think I have a chance after all.' They danced in the melody. Sakura closed her weak and fragile eyes to absorb the moment. Sasuke motioned the piano player to keep playing.   
  
Ino stared at them in jealously. "Hmph. I wonder how she got to dance with him. Probably black-mail...."  
  
Hinata watched them dance dreaming and wishing it was her with Naruto up there. She turned to Naruto to ask him but he was too busy sulking also. Hinata looked down in misery.   
  
"Hinata dance with me!" A voice called her. She thought it was Naruto but come to find out, it was our favorite Elite Ninja!  
  
"No! Kakashi, I can't dance plus I'm too small!" Hinata admitted. Kakashi smiled and got up.  
  
"Thats bull Hinata!"   
  
Hinata submitted and took his hand. They made there way up to the front. Sakura had a fit when she saw it.  
  
"Hinata...Thats my teacher!"   
  
Hinata blushed as she danced with the tall man.  
  
Ino stared at all of them. "Hmph. This is outrageous!" Naruto scooted closer to her. He grinned devilishly. "NO! Nu-uh! Not with you fox boy."   
  
He opened his bright blue eyes to meet hers. "Its just a dance. Its not like were going to marry each other."  
  
Ino sighed. "Alright... Since were the only ones here...I guess..." Before she could finish Naruto grabbed her arm and went up to the front. Before you know it, the whole group of ninja's were dancing to Sasuke's special peice.  
  
Ino blushed looking at Naruto. 'You know..I never really got to look into his eyes. They're kind of pretty. So blue and pure like water. His shiny blonde hair. He's...he's......cute.' Ino shook her head for thinking such dumb things. She hated this boy. But she'll hate him later on. Right now, she'll think of him differently.  
  
"Uhh...Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata asked.  
  
"Yes Hinata?" Kakashi replied to the short girl.  
  
"Can I switch with Ino...Please?" Kakashi smiled sweetly under his mask.   
  
"I see. Got a slight crush on someone?"   
  
Hinata blushed furiously. "No! Thats not it! I just think that you would feel more comfortable with Ino. Shes a tad bit taller that I."   
  
Kakashi was still grinning not believing her excuse. "Okay." He swurved over to Ino and grabbed her by her hips as if was still dancing. He spun Hinata into Naruto's arms.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun!!" Hinata turned a deep red. Spreading on her ears. Feeling his touch, his presence...It was magical.  
  
"WAHH!!" Ino screamed. "Ew! I'm not dancing with you! Yuck!"  
  
Kakashi grinned even wider. "You'd rather dance with Naruto?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I want Sasuke-kun! Its about time we switched right Kakashi? Me and Sakura?" Ino was up to her usual tricks. Trying to coax Kakashi into her bidding.  
  
"Yeah I do think so..." He looked over to them. Sakura's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke rested his head on her head. They both had their eyes closed. "I don't think they should be bothered. Besides, its not everyday I can dance with a beauty like you!" Ino's eyes got big.  
  
"You old pervert!!" Yet she still blushed. (I believe Kakashi can charm anyone into his heart!) Ino smiled happily. But she tried to hide it.   
  
The young waiter came around and found on one. Poor boy.  
  
After they all danced and ate, they traveled back to the hotel. Tomorrow was the the last day there. So they were going to make today and tommorow the best. At least Naruto. Everyone else had plans of there own to take someone an a date. Even Sasuke. Maybe Kakashi.  
  
  
  
*Hope you liked that chapter!(I dunno haw to spell EsCargo...I did the best I could! I learned a little Spanish not French!) Ino and Kakashi won't get together or kiss or anything! It was just a dance! Gosh! Please don't flame me! It hurts my self asteem! *sniff sniff*Anyway! The song First Love is Utada Hikaru's! I used that song while I was writing. It was good atmosphere music. I just wanted it to be Sasuke's song. YES HE'S OOC! Don't hurt me! I know nothing! I get my info from Shonen Jump! You can't blame me! Well, Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, luv you!* 


	10. Let Me Explain Hinata!

*Hello everyone! YAY! Its me! Mrs. Kusanagi! I hope your enjoying the fic! I sure am. I think I love writing. Let discuss something, its about Ino and Sakura's relationship. Yes, they are rivals, but I think deep down they are still friends! If Sasuke wasn't in the picture, I think they would have been friends for a LONG time. Maybe all their lifes. But you know, all things will come to an end. But I think that....(my opinion) will be that everyone will fall in love with the right person. No one in this series will end up in heartbreak. ANYWAY!!!! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT! I do own Mr. K! OH YEAH!*  
  
  
  
Chappie 10: LET ME EXPLAIN HINATA!  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. It was around the afternoon. The group had already ate at the French restaurant and was on their way back to the hotel. But umm....  
  
"LOOK!" Ino screamed with pride. "Its a bath house!" She pointed to the large oriental looking building they were walking by. "C'mon lets take a bath!"  
  
The group looked at her strangely. Naruto broke the silence. "Thats a bath house, don't you have to take a bath in front of eveyone?"  
  
"Oh don't be so stupid! C'mon!" Ino begged.  
  
Hinata blushed. "I don't wanna..."  
  
Ino looked at the small timid girl. "Your too shy?"   
  
Hinata didn't answer but it was a major yes. Ino looked at Kakashi. Kakashi grinned.   
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it. It'll be much more fun if it was co.ed!" Everyone went wide-eyed. Kakashi continued. "This will be a good experience! Besides it looks really expensive. They might have sake!"  
  
Sakura got mad. "I already have enough alcohol in my system!"   
  
Ino came over to her. "Oh c'mon! Were already drunk! We might as well drink more!" Yep, Ino was drunk. "Sasuke-kun... Don't you wanna see?"   
  
Sasuke shook his head furiously. That just worsened his condition. He had a major headache.  
  
Naruto was glad about this idea. "Lets do it!"  
  
Ino bashed him on the head with her elbow. "IDIOT! I'm not asking you! Besides if you look at me, I'll poke those two eye balls out of their sockets!"  
  
Sakura looked at the ground then at Sasuke. "I'll go!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Naruto cheered. "YAY! Sakura-chan!"  
  
Everyone agreed except Hinata and Sasuke. They looked at each other. Hinata blushed under Sasuke's gaze. It was true, he is cute. But she still loved Naruto.  
  
Ino glomped Sasuke. "Please Sasuke-kun! Hee hee! C'mon! Bring out that pervert in ya!" She nuzzled his neck.  
  
Sakura pulled Ino's hair. "Get off him Ino-pig!"  
  
"Ekkk! You stop!! Right now!" Sakura screamed. They started pulling each others hair.  
  
Sasuke smiled in amusement. He nodded his head. He thought this was going to be funny.  
  
All that was left was Hinata. She stared at the ground embarassed. "I'll wait out here...You guys go on ahead. I'll be fine."  
  
Ino looked at her. "Okay fine." Ino walked towards the buliding. The rest of the group followed. Naruto stopped and came back to her.  
  
"Um, Hinata..." Naruto started. "Come with us. Your always so shy. I don't think they have co.ed anyway. That was years ago. No need to worry now."  
  
Hinata looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He looked to her pearl ones. 'What is it about this girl...Shes so fragile, and pretty.' He stared at her in wonderment.  
  
"Naruto-kun?"  
  
Naruto smacked into the world called life. "HUH? What?"  
  
"Uh.... Okay I'll go. But what if it is co.ed!?" Hinata blurted.  
  
"I promise I won't look at you!" Naruto sweetly said.  
  
Hinata did her rare smile. "Alright."   
  
"Want me to walk you in if it makes you feel better?" He held out his arm. She gladly took it.   
  
Inside the building the group signed up and made their way to the dressing rooms. It was co.ed. Kakashi *ahem* skipped happily to the dressing room.   
  
  
  
THE BOYS' DRESSING ROOM:   
  
(Nothing here but a bunch of old farts and little kids!)  
  
  
  
THE GIRLS' DRESSING ROOM:  
  
(No one is naked you perverted boys!)  
  
Hinata stuffed her clothes in her basket and put it on the shelves. "Sakura-chan....I'm so glad. We get to wear our towels." Her pearl eyes actually looked happy.   
  
Sakura looked into the mirror staring at her figure under her towel. "I'm glad your happy Hinata. Its about time you get to be! You always looked so sad or scared."   
  
Ino looked at her rival. "You've gained weight haven't you! You sure do look like it. Last autumn you ate so much, now its fianlly getting to you!" She cackled.  
  
Sakura growled. "Why you snaggletoothed heifer!"   
  
"Grr! C'mon bring it!!! In case you haven't noticed, I of course.... have a wonderful figure."  
  
"Well lets talk straight Ino, things start sagging as you get older! Hee hee hee!"   
  
"Girls..." Hinata begged. "Lets not fight please..." Hinata sadly tried to break up the two and had an idea. "Sasuke is probably at the baths now!"  
  
Ino and Sakura stopped and raced to the bathes. Hinata sighed and followed slowly.   
  
In the baths it was open air so the steam could get away. Sakura came out looking for Sasuke. She found the group in the corner of the baths. Away from everyone else. Then she set her eyes on Sasuke. She clutched her towel as if it would kill her to lose it. He was wet, his hair and eyes were the only thing you could see. The rest of his body buried under the murky waters. He came up for air casually.   
  
Ino ran to him flaunting her towel to make sure he notices her. She sweetly got in the bath beside him. He did his murderous glance. He blew a few bubbles that sounded alot like 'get away from me'.  
  
Sasuke came up for air. "Get away from me...."  
  
Ino smiled sweetly. "Sasuke-kun, c'mon get up! I wanna see your yummy body!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes got big and he blushed. "NO!" He sank back into the murky water.  
  
Sakura sat all the way across from Sasuke and Ino. She sat with Hinata who was too scared to go over and talk with Naruto.  
  
"Look Hinata, all you have to do is be yourself. He's just as embarassed as you."   
  
Hinata rocked back and forth. "I dunno..." She said nervously.   
  
"Okay, whenever your ready. These baths are so hot. Isn't it great?"  
  
Hinata looked at her. "Yeah. Its nice." She looked back to the water. Sakura tried not to pay any mind to the perverts that was in the corner. Naruto. And Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi wasn't all that bad (still had his mask on! Dern!). He was too busy reading his book than to pay attention. But then Naruto HAD to come over.  
  
"Hey girls!" He said swimming over and sitting inbetween Sakura and Hinata.   
  
Hinata was going to die. Her heart was beating so fast and images running through her mind. 'He's here, what do I say...What do I do? He couldn't have possibly come over to talk with me...'  
  
"Hinata! Did you know that hot baths like these are good for your blood flow!?" Naruto said.  
  
'Wow, he's so smart.' Hinata blushed. "No I didn't Naruto-kun."   
  
Naruto turned to Sakura. "So, whats up with you and Ino? You guys still mad?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "No I don't think so. But we are still rivals. I think Ino still wants to be friends with me. But you know how her pride can be."  
  
"Yeah I'm telling you...." Naruto laughed putting his arms behind his head. Hinata glanced admiring his build. "So, how about that walk? Tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to," Sakura said. Naruto jumped for joy while Hinata got out of the water and headed to the dressing room. "Hinata wait! You didn't hear the rest!"  
  
"Its okay Sakura-chan! Don't worry about it!" She cried. Soon she was gone.   
  
Sakura bit her lip. She was goign to say 'but' and mention Hinata.   
  
"So Sakura-chan I'll pick you up at your room!" Naruto excitedly yelled. Sasuke watched this scene closely. He couldn't hear them over all the chatter of other people and the water in his ears. But he could mouth read. And boiled with anger.  
  
'Maybe then I can tell Naruto who really wants to go. Right there when he picks me up, I'll tell him!' Sakura thought nodding to Naruto's plans.  
  
He smiled brightly showing his white shiny teeth, (AW!) And contiued to talk to his little crush.  
  
Sasuke angrily got up and Ino fell over when she was leaning on him. She splashed into the water. "Sasuke!" He helped her up.   
  
'Stupid conditioned reactions...' Sasuke thought of all the times he did that with Sakura on the missions.  
  
Ino squealed with joy. "You do love me!" She hugged him. Sakura looked at them across the baths and looked back at Naruto who was blabbing about something.   
  
Sakura didn't see the part about Sasuke pushing Ino away. "Ino go somewhere." Was what he said before leaving a confused and paralyzed Ino.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"*sniff sniff* Sakura-chan..." Hinata reapted out loud in the dressing room. "You promised to help me..." She sobbed. She pulled her pants up. "You said that you'd help me. You never go back on your word!" No one was there so she cried freely.  
  
She looked in the mirror and stared at herself. Wiped her tears away and smiled. "It will....*sniff sniff* be okay. As long as she's happy. I shouldn't be so selfish..." She lied to herself. She walked out the dressing room forgeting her headband.  
  
She put the basket on the counter and signed herself out. She sat on the waiting bench. Sasuke came out of the boys dressing room and put his basket on the counter and signed himself out. He sat beside the hiccuping Hinata. All was silent.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked coldly breaking the uncomfortable silence..  
  
Hinata wiped more tears with her hand. "Oh, nothing really... Don't worry about me." She said timidly. She sniffed a couple of times before continuing. "I just feel a little overwhemed."  
  
"Its your vacation. Enjoy it. Did Ino or Sakura do something to you?"  
  
"N-No.... Why would they waste their time doing that?" She tried to laugh but it was no use. Sasuke looked down at her.  
  
"Don't let anyone push you around." He stated.  
  
Hinata looked at the floor. "Yes, but-" Before she could continue Sasuke took her chin and made her look up.  
  
"But nothing. Don't anyone push you around. Do whatever is good for you! Take care of you only. If you don't your dead!" He said that a little harsh for Hinata but he was right. She blushed and looked to the side tring not to meet his eyes. Sasuke let her go and she looked back at the ground. 'He's right. I shouldn't let anyone push me around. And I should worry about myself. And how I feel. My feelings...' A few more tears fell. She wiped them with her hands, but they were wet. So it just made it worse.  
  
Sasuke handed her arm bands.(I don't know what they are called) He wasn't wearing them. "Here, I need to wash them anyway."   
  
"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata gently took his bands and wiped her tears on the cotton part. She handed them back to him.   
  
She felt kind of giddy being there with him. She blushed lightly. Yes, he was cute. She glanced at him. She found his 'coolness' rather interesting. He sat looking to the other wall with one arm on the rest that was supporting his head. The other on top the bench. She leaned back like he had his arms behind her head. She sighed.  
  
"Oh no, no you too?" Sasuke asked amused.  
  
Hinata leaned back up. "Nope!" She giggled. She put her elbows on her knees and her hands on her cheeks. She looked down at her feet. She smiled sweetly. 'I can't believe I find him cute. Hey, he never talks to anyone. Would he like me by any chance? If he did, I don't know what I'd do...' Hinata pursed her lips as if she was about to laugh. She kind of liked this moment alone with a boy. She played with her hair that covered her ears. Twiddling it in her fingers. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Huhn?" He replied.   
  
"Well, I wanted to ask if you really love Sakura. I heard that you defended her and ran after her."  
  
"Hmph..." Thats all Sasuke said. The conversation stopped right there.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Ino said excitedly. "Did you miss me?"   
  
Hinata heard him mutter a "Not likely..." Sakura soon followed after Ino.   
  
Kakashi and Naruto came out after.   
  
  
  
It was silent the rest of the way to the hotel. There was tension between some of them. So Kakashi started up a conversation.  
  
"Did anyone except me get some Sake?" He asked.  
  
"No!" The whole group screamed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura was in her room with Hinata. Hinata was reading her manual of ninja skills. Sakura was leaning against the sliding door.   
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your walk with Naruto?" Hinata asked lifting the strap of her plain white tank top.  
  
"I want to talk to you Hinata. I was going to say for you to go!" Sakura said belly flopping on her bed.  
  
"No its okay... You go ahead. You like him don't you?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Don't worry then." Hinata said weakly. "Its alright! Really it is!" Hinata said closing her book.   
  
"But its your date!"  
  
They both heard a knock on the door. Hinata headed towards the bathroom. And closed herself in.  
  
"Hinata!!" Sakura yelled heading toward the door. Sakura answered the door.   
  
"Hey beautiful!" Naruto said happily. Wearing his usual outfit.   
  
"Naruto I need to talk to you!" Sakura blurted.  
  
"I know! I have lots of things to tell you!" Naruto said grabbing her arm. "Lets go!" He yanked her out the door, kicked it closed, and ran down the hallway. Sakura looked back at her Hinata's room. 'Hinata...'   
  
They passed Sasuke who was carrying ice for his room and some sodas (or pop for all you northern peeps). He watched them run down the hall.   
  
"Hey Sasuke!" They both said. "Bye Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke wondered what got into those two. 'Hinata....' he thought. Sasuke knew her crush on Hinata because of her always acting so shy and timid. And you can't miss that blush!  
  
Sasuke came to Hinata's room and leaned against the door with his ears and heard loud weeping.   
  
Sasuke gently knocked on the door. The weeping abruptly stopped. A few seconds later Hinata opened the door.  
  
"Sasuke-kun." Hinata asked bravely. Sasuke let himself in and he took his seat on her bed. She wiped the tears she missed. "Look, you need to get off your ass and do something." He motioned for her to sit. She did as she was told. She sat on Sakura's bed across from him.   
  
Sasuke opened the drinks and got a cup from the table near the Tv they had. He scooped ice in it and poured the drink in the cup of ice.   
  
"Wait, I thought that was for Ino!" Hinata assumed.  
  
"It was..." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Its yours now." He handed it to her.   
  
"Thanks Sasuke-kun..." She said taking the cup. He prepared one for himself also. He took a sip and put it on the nightstand.  
  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"If I answer that, you'll tell me why your talking to me?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, you see. Naruto asked Sakura-chan on a date. And she said yes." Sasuke looked a little shocked. "Well, I got upset, that was at the bath house...Thats when I was crying. Naruto came and picked her up just now before you came. I'm sure you saw them." He nodded in agreement. "And well, I just wanted to be with Naruto...OH! Please don't tell him! I-I-"  
  
"I won't...Don't worry." Sasuke said suddenly.  
  
"And, why do you talk to me?"  
  
Sasuke looked at the ground. "I trust you." A slight blush was covering his cheeks but Hinata needed to be closer to see. "Sakura confides to you I'm sure." Hinata nodded also. "....Has she said anything about Naruto?"  
  
Hinata looked nervous. Which made Sasuke curious. "Classified information Sasuke-kun." Was all that she could manage.   
  
"I see. I know the answer now. Thanks. Umm...Enjoy your soda. Its on the house." He got up and went out the room.   
  
"Hmmm." Hinata sighed. "I wonder....If he likes me." She put her drink on the night stand and curled on her bed. She was about to drift to sleep when she saw Sasuke had left his bucket of ice. 'Oh no, Sasuke-kuns bucket! I better go return it to him.  
  
Meanwhile in Sasuke and Ino's room.   
  
"What happened to my drink Sasuke?" Ino cooed happily.   
  
"I lost it." Sasuke said plainly putting his in the trash.   
  
"What happened to the bucket?" Ino asked curious.  
  
"I left it in Sakura's room..." Sasuke thought out loud.  
  
"You what?" Ino pouted. "How come you like her so much? Why?" She suddenly got angry. Sasuke wasn't paying her any mind. He was thinking about the bucket. How could he leave it there? Sasuke headed for the door when Ino stopped him by pulling his shirt.  
  
"NO! NO! Your not going to her! She doesn't love you like I do! She told me!" Ino screeched. Sasuke looked at her surprised. Could she love Naruto? "Sasuke..."  
  
Sasuke shoved her off. "I'll find that out for myself."  
  
"So you do like her!?" Tears could be seen in her eyes now. "You do don't you?!"   
  
"No..."   
  
"Liar!"   
  
Hinata opened Sasuke and Ino's door. "Sasuke I-"  
  
The bucket hit the floor, ice went everywhere.   
  
Ino could be seen kissing Sasuke. Hinata stared at them in horror.   
  
*Whoa...Thats major! _-_ I'm gonna get flamed! Save your flames till later! Please! Stay tuned and see how the story turns out first!  
  
Ino is desperate! WHOO! Thats...ummm....special. This whole Chapter is about Hinata. Should've put Drama in the genre.....hee hee. Like I told you guys, the atmosphere totally changed! Plez review!!! E-mail me! I want spoilers! A little note on the bath house thing. The Japanese believe (so far as I can tell in books) in bathing well. First you use soap then you wash that off and get in the tub and soak. They say soaking purifies you. I don't know for sure, I read it in a book thats all! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, luv you!* Please visit your local hot spring. 


	11. Talk To Me! Declares Of Love!

*Let me get a few things crossed! I know the other Chapters were kinda scary and shocking, I'll settle down! Hee hee! Ummm....This is not a SasuHina fic kay? Those who like that too bad. I might do on in the future! But ummm...Thats a fat chance. Lets see. Whats with all this flaming? *starts singing* Why can't we all get along? *stops singing* I don't like yaoi but, I try to avoid it. I smart! Its just like one person liking Jazz and another liking Punk rock! Gosh...Wheres the love? Lets continue! Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*  
  
  
  
Chappie 11: TALK TO ME! THE DECLARING OF LOVE!  
  
Hinata bent down and picked up the ice. She was on the verge of crying again so many things were messing up. First Naruto then Sasuke. It wasn't fair. Was she born to have no one?  
  
Ino released Sasuke to help Hinata. "Here Hinata,"   
  
Hinata jumped back like a puppy thats been kicked too many times. "No! No! Get away! Its alright! I got it!" Hinata struck Ino's hand.   
  
Ino stared at the now furious Hinata. She actually struck Ino. She hit someone.   
  
"You messed everything up Ino....Everything." Hinata cried. "Why? Why do you treat Sakura like you do?" Hinata picked up the cubes one by one holding the bucket to her.   
  
Ino was speechless. Sasuke was over at the sliding door waiting for Ino's answer. Ino put her hands on Hinatas shoulders. "Were rivals...We can't be nice." Hinata shoved her off.   
  
"NO! NO! Don't give me that!" Hinata sobbed. She had cracked. "I can't stand you anymore! Get away from me! I hate you Ino!" Ino stood up. The most quiet girl in the world has finally opened up. And showed her true feelings.   
  
Ino couldn't stand the atmosphere. So with no other choice, she left. Ino walked out the room without making a sound. Her destination, unknown.   
  
Hinata continued to sob. "Sasuke...Catch her....catch Sakura before she falls to another! She loves you! Why can't you tell her and show us your feelings for her! Whats love..." she gulped and continued to speak. "Whats love without, communication...?" Hinata picked up the last peice. She staggered to Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke looked at the tiny girl and saw her tears begging him.   
  
Hinata's pearl eyes were shiny and tired. "Go...to her....Or Naruto will take her."   
  
Sasuke felt a surge of jealously go through his body. 'Naruto...' Sasuke shot out the room. 'I have to catch them. Hinata is right. I need to...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sitting on the beach under the bright moon.   
  
"Yes Naruto?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"I know we've been friends for a long time now...And I just wanted to tell you that..." Sakura saw a sweet blush cover his face.   
  
Sakura's eyes widened. 'Is it what I think it is? Naruto please don't tell me...Please....' Sakura's heart was beating at a unnormal fast pace.   
  
"Umm..." Naruto struggled.  
  
'Yes? Yes?'  
  
"So um...You like our date so far?" Naruto asked. Sakura sweatdropped. How could she ever have thought Naruto would be mature for one minute.   
  
"Its been pretty good. I've never went on a date before. So I wouldn't know whats good or not..." Naruto stared in shock.  
  
"You? Never been on a date? Your so pretty and..."  
  
"Save it Naruto. I've never been on a date." She smiled and looked sadly at the sand. '...because of Sasuke. He was my reason for telling the other boys no. I wanted him. He's deprived me of so much. I think its best to be with Naruto.' Sakura leaned on Naruto making Naruto shiver with bliss.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..." Sakura alerted herself again. Maybe he will...  
  
"I love you Sakura!" Shouted a distant voice. Naruto looked up the hill and saw a dark figure.  
  
The figure jumped from the hill to the beach.   
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped to her feet. Naruto did also.  
  
"Sasuke keep out of our date!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke went over to him.  
  
"Go to Hinata, she needs you." Sasuke said to Naruto.   
  
"Hinata? Why? Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked worried.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Go find out Naruto! We can't tell you!" Naruto looked back at his former date.   
  
"Is it okay if I leave you Sakura?" Sakura nodded. Naruto walked to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek. And ran trying not to get beat up by Sasuke. Sakura was frozen. "Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura waved to him. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and laughed. (Yes, Sasuke also!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hinata was back in her room wondering where everyone was. She shivered in the night air. The tank top and shorts weren't needed in the air-condtioned hotel. Her felt her arms and rubbed them for warmth.   
  
She decided to change into something warmer. She was making her way to the bathroom until she heard a knock at the door. "C-Coming!" She yelled.   
  
She opened it for Sakura and turned quickly back around not noticing it was Naruto. "How was your date Sakura-chan? I know it was fun, because it was Naruto. I just wanted to tell you I didn't mind at all if you went out with him. I shouldn't be so selfish. But I really love him Sakura...I just can't let you have him!" Hinata blurted. Not giving enough room for Naruto to speak. "I- I- I love him. And I won't let you take him away from me!" Hinata cried on the verge of tears.  
  
"So you like me huh?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.  
  
Hinata turned around to find out that she confessed to Naruto. She fainted.  
  
"Woah! Hinata!" Naruto yelled catching her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Hinata opened her eyes to find herself on her bed covered up with her blankets. 'Naruto...Where did he go? I'm such an idiot! Fainting in front of him! So dumb dumb dumb! Now he thinks I'm weird and stuff....' She mentally scolded herself. She sighed and turned over. "Naruto!?"  
  
Naruto was sleeping right beside her. His face looking gentle ans smooth. He breathed lightly. His normal clothes were still on. He must've been waiting for to come back but he drifted off. Hinata smiled at her crush. Blush lightly filled her cheeks as she looked at his lips. She touched them lightly with her fingertips. Wishing, hoping that they will meet hers. She kissed him on the cheek not to wake him. 'He's so soft...And masculine. A dream of some kind.' While she thought his blue eyes slowly opened meeting her pearl ones.   
  
He jumped up. "I'm not being a pervert! I just accidently fell asleep! I swear!"   
  
Hinata calmed him down. "I know I know! Please calm down Naruto-kun!" Naruto did as he was told and settled on her bed.   
  
"I'm sorry that I listened to you say that. I should have interrupted you."  
  
"No, its fine. If it didn't happen that way, I guess, I would have never confessed to you. I'm jut a whimp."   
  
"No your not, just shy!" He looked around to see if someone was listening. Nope, no one around. "Just like Sasuke!"   
  
Hinata thought for a moment. Thats why he never told her about his feelings for Sakura, he was too shy! He just hid his shyness behind his coolness.   
  
"Lets just face it Hinata, were all a little nervous about our love lives. Especially when you meet the right person."  
  
Hinata gained enough strength to manage, "What are you implying Naruto-kun!?" She hoped it was what she thought it was.  
  
"I'm too shy to tell!" Naruto joked. Hinata took out her pillow.   
  
"How could you lead me on like that!?" WHAP. Pillow did an uppercut on Naruto sending him down to the floor. "WAH! I'm so sorry Naruto!"   
  
Naruto got back up and grabbed Sakura's pillow. "Alright! Thats it Hinata!"   
  
"No Naruto! Please you alot stronger than me and I-" WHAP! Hinata got angry. "If thats how you want it Naruto, then lets go!" WHAP! WHAP!   
  
They hit each other until they couldn't move.   
  
Feathers were all over the room. Naruto and Hinata were streched out on the bed breathing heavily.   
  
"You..." Hinata started. "You butthole..." Naruto laughed.  
  
"You know you like this butthole."   
  
"Stop teasing me...." Hinata breathed.  
  
Naruto turned over on his stomach. "Since when did you start acting all 'normal'?"  
  
"Well I guess since...." Hinata was silent. "I don't know really."  
  
"I'm just asking....I know its weird to ask but... You very different so, I wanted to ask."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Naruto blushed. "Can interest you in Ramen when we get back?"  
  
Hinata giggled. "Yeah. I'd love to..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ino sat under the street lamp on a bench in the dark crying. Ino had her legs up to her face. Buried inbetween her legs she muttered. "What did I do? I just kissed him. I was overwhelmed. I didn't mean to. I just... I just did it. Now Sakura is probably with him. I can't stop them.But he belongs to me, I must-"  
  
"I don't think you can Ino..." Ino looked up.   
  
"What do you want Hinata? I thought you hated me..."  
  
"My anger got the best of me. I'm sorry, I want to take it back. And to prove I'm sorry, here." Hinata dug in her jacket to take out a seashell.   
  
"Whats a seashell suppose to mean?" Ino asked coldly.  
  
Hinata giggled. "Take a look closer." Ino took the seashell and studied it.  
  
The seashell glittered in the light of the lamp. On the inside it was shades of purple, gold, light green and blue.   
  
"Its beautiful..." Ino admitted.   
  
"Just like you." Hinata said casually. "Your so beautiful. I've envied you like every other girl. So don't be like this. Don't throw all your beauty away over one boy. You'll make me angry if you do that." She smiled at the blue-eyed blonde. She smiled back.  
  
"I guess...." She blushed.  
  
"Isn't there someone back home waiting for you anyway? You know, earrings...He's smart. And lazy. You know of him?"  
  
Ino smiled looking at her seashell. "Yeah." Ino got up. 'Shikamaru....'   
  
Hinata spinned. "Guess what?" She danced.  
  
Ino snapped back to life. "What?" Ino watched the small child dance.   
  
Hinata stopped to look at Ino's face. "Naruto asked me out!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ino screamed. "That annoying boy!? Tell me you said no!"  
  
"Nope! I accepted the offer."   
  
"Ew! Really?" Ino was shocked.  
  
"Yeah...I like him!"   
  
Ino went white. "You- you do? Yuck!"  
  
Hinata smiled slyly. "If I don't remember, you were blushing and looking at him all weird when you were dancing with him!"  
  
"No! No uh-uh!"   
  
They argued for a few minutes and argued their way back to the hotel.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Were back!" Ino yelled to the group who were in Kakashi's room playing a card game of Bullshit.  
  
Hinata and Ino entered the room with a big smile, everyone looked at them strangly. They thought Ino would come back in tears.   
  
Ino looked at Sakura and stepped up to the girl. Sakura was seated next to Sasuke. She and Kakashi were playing but Sasuke was just watching(didn't know how!). Kakashi looked at Ino waiting for words but Ino stood beside her best friend in silence.   
  
"Yes Ino?" Sakura asked pathetically.  
  
"Well," Ino studdered. "I want to say, that I'm really sorry!" Ino blushed and then turned to Sasuke. "You too Sasuke. I'm sorry for our teeth clashing...."  
  
Sakura's eyes went really big. "Y-You kissed him?"  
  
Ino was sweating bullets now. "Y-yes. BUT! I forced him. He didn't want to. Just to make sure were clear!"  
  
Sakura stood up. "Are you giving him up to me with that tone of voice?" Ino giggled.  
  
"Of course not!" Ino stated. "I would never give up Sasuke-kun! But, I'll let you borrow him for the time being...."  
  
Naruto laughed in the corner. He was sitting on his bed reading 'Ninja for Dummies' book. "Ino just pimped Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke tried ignore that comment. But, alas, he couldn't. "Naruto! You are sooo gonna die!" He jumped over the table and the cards went everywhere.  
  
"Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura called. But immediately Sasuke started choking Naruto.   
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Were just playing Sakura...Don't worry!"   
  
"Can't breathe!" Naruto managed turning purple.  
  
"Naruto!" Hinata yelled softly. Sasuke let him go and made his way back to the table. "Poor baby!" Hinata gently lifted Naruto's head and stroked his blonde hair in her lap.  
  
Kakashi grinned. "Well, everyone has a special friend here Ino. Cept me and you... C'mon lets give it a swurve!"  
  
"WAH! NO!" Ino screeched. "You pervert!" She thought for a minute. "Ice cream?"   
  
"Why not?" Kakashi put it simply.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Ino sat down inbetween Sakura and Sasuke. "Hi!"  
  
"Ino-pig! I was sitting next to him!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"You were...until I got here...." She stuck her toungue out at her.  
  
Sakura anger steamed out of her. "Well, I guess there is no way to solve this than to let you have your way..." She calmy said.  
  
Everyone started whispering. "So umm..." Ino whisper to Kakashi. "Is she taking any special medicine? Is she having her you know what?"  
  
Kakashi whispered back. "I don't know, but I think its bad..."  
  
Sakura's vein popped in her temple. "Stop talking about me!!!"   
  
The two people gulped and stopped their quiet chatter.   
  
"Lets play!" Kakashi brighten the moment.   
  
By then Sakura had picked up the cards. "Lets go then!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sighhhh...The next chapter will be the last! I have to say, that this was the funniest one to write! I'm so proud of my lil soap opera! *sigh* If only dreams came true...Just Sasuke, with some brocolli mmmmm -_-mmmm....NO! I'm not going to eat him! He'll eat brocolli with me while watching my favorite movie! Guess what it is! Its has Jackie Chan in it! All of his movies are my favorite. He's so hot. Mr K: WHAT? Eeee! G2G! Well Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always love you!* 


	12. Explainations And Old Perverts!

* The last chappie! *sigh* I'm so proud of this one. My 2nd fanfic was a success! YES! *teardrop* Thank you very much for those who reviewed! I'm very blessed to have reviewers like you! Thank you again!(My fave review was Naruke! She/He was like holy crap! Ha ha ha! Its was so funny how she/he figured the little triangle square thing!) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Enjoy this last chappie!*  
  
Chappie 12:EXPLAINATIONS AND OLD PERVERTS!   
  
Sakura looked at the rays of the sun from in her hotel room. It was just last night that Sasuke admitted that he loved her. And it was just last night that Ino gave Sasuke up to her. She and he were now a couple. She wasn't the only girl that her dreams came true either. Hinata had her love in the palm of her hand. Naruto.   
  
Sakura didn't immediately wake up, she closed her eyes again enjoying the soft warm bed. She looked to her left to find Hinata sleeping peacefullyon her bed. Last night she woke Sakura up talking in her sleep. She kept saying 'Naruto and me'. Sakura had a fit. Sakura embraced her pillow as she thought of going back to the village. Back to her same boring life. But this time it was different. She was going back, hand n hand with a very special boy.   
  
She remembered her mother. She wanted Sakura to bring Sasuke home one day. Sasuke will fianlly get another chance with motherly love. Sasuke and her mother. Son (in law) and mother.  
  
Sakura smiled as she got up and streched. Lifting herself off the bed she made her way to the bathroom and started to brush her hair.   
  
Soon after, Hinata got up.   
  
After everyone in the room did there hygenic needs Hinata and Sakura sat down on there beds to talk and watch a little television.  
  
"You know, this is the first time we got to watch TV on our vacation." Sakura said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah I know. We've been so busy doing other things." Hinata said gently back.   
  
"So what will you and Naruto do if you guys are going to be annouced as a couple?"  
  
"Well, hopefully, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. I hope we can start a-"  
  
"Family?" Sakura teased.  
  
"No!" Hinata blushed. "We can't go that far yet!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "I know! Keep going!"  
  
Hinata smiled while the pink was still on her cheeks. "I hope we can start a great friendship. We can work together. And I hope it can last forever. Then we can think about our future together. Until then, we have to decide if we want that."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "You know, you make a whole lot of sense. You should be a couple therapist!"  
  
"No! I want to be a ninja. You know that. I want to follow Naruto forever in his path."  
  
"Behind every good man is a good woman." Sakura said casually while changing the channel on the tube.   
  
They were silent watching the news until they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura asked while making her way to the door.  
  
She opened it to find Kakashi. He was brushing his teeth.  
  
"What do you want Master?"  
  
"Wook, wou guys path thup."   
  
Sakura stared at him blankly. "I can really understand you you know...."  
  
Kakashi walked in the room and spit in Sakura's and Hinata's sink. Sakura was about to kill him. Kakashi is so rude.  
  
"You guys pack up!" Kakashi said walking out the room.  
  
After he left. "OH! I hate that man sometimes!"  
  
Hinata laughed. "But he is a great teacher. At least from what I can see. You were lucky to get him."  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said while taking her bags from under her bed. "Lets pack up."  
  
Hinata thought for a minute. "We never got to swim..."  
  
"Maybe next time. I'm sure Hokage will give us another vacation!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sakura walked the halls of the Ninja Academy. It was just a few days ago that she was at the beach with Sasuke. Now, she was back at the Academy making her way to the class meeting. Everyone from her class will be there to discuss their vacation.   
  
Sakura felt a hot blush overwhelm her cheeks. She couldn't wait to tell everyone what happened between Sasuke and her. The other girls would be so jealous.   
  
Sakura smirked. 'Jealous of me! The big forehead girl everyone picked on!' She stood proudly glancing out the window. She made her way into the classroom sitting beside Sasuke. (DUH! Who wouldn't?) Everyone was there except Kakashi. Late as usual.  
  
He waltzed in the room like he did nothing wrong.   
  
Hokage motioned Iruka to speak. Iruka looked at his former students with a smile. He missed this lot.   
  
"So, who wants to share their stories?"   
  
Kakashi stood up. "My babies are first! The ones that tagged along too!"  
  
Team 7 Hinata and Ino sweatdropped. He was calling them his babies?  
  
Naruto being the most hyper one jumped up first. He stood beside his seat looking around the classroom making sure that everyone had there attention on him.  
  
Naruto began. "My favorite part of my vacation was, seeing Sakura in a skimpy waitress outfit!" Drool dribbled down his chin. Hinata looked at him sadly and pulled his sleeve. (The other boys were drooling also).   
  
"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed madly.   
  
Naruto snapped back to life. "Huh? Oh yeah! My favorite part of the trip! It was when I..." he stopped making everyone go on the edge of their seats. He loved having control. He got bored instantly and kept going. "It was when, I found out, thats on the inside I could love Hinata!" Hinata sighed with joy and blushed. The kids just sat wide-eyed. She stood up beside him and grasped his hand. "My favorite part of the trip was when I acted normal! I could be angry and sad. I had so many emotions that I could show everyone! I learned that I don't have to be shy all the time!"   
  
Kakashi grinned and looked to Hokage who was listening contently to Hinata's speech. Oh yeah, he was going to get a bonus in his pay check. He knew this was good. The other sensei's stared at Kakashi in jealously.  
  
After Hinata and Naruto sat down, Sakura stood up. "My favorite part of the trip was knowing Sasuke's true feeings about me! I finally know! I want to annouce to you all, we are now a couple!" Sakura said proudly.  
  
Every girl in the class either fainted, sulked, called her a liar, or got really angry.  
  
"I also learned that, love comes in many shapes and sizes..." Sakura sat down.  
  
Kakashi was grinning to the get back now(figure of speech).  
  
Sasuke stood up. "Its true, I know my feelings for a girl. My favorite part of the trip was relaxing. I could fianlly think about something else than my skills and how I'm going to kick Naruto's butt."  
  
"Hey!" Naruto shouted.   
  
Sasuke sat down and Ino stood up. It was up to her now. Kakashi looked around nervous. He wanted that bonus in his check so badly.  
  
"I- I-..." Ino studdered. She clasped her hands together. Kakshi prayed and hoped, and prayed again that she wouldn't ruin this. "I learned that you, can't fight a rival, thats your friend. Friends are forever. You can't just call them your enemy. I know one person very dear to me...I lost her over a boy. That boy is gone now, and I regret the day that I told my friend we were enemies. Now I have no one."  
  
Sakura stood up teary eyed. "Friends forgive Ino." Ino smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"I want to apologize to you in front of everyone! I'm sorry!"  
  
Sakura walked over to her friend. Ino began to cry. "Its okay Ino, I forgive you. Friends don't abandon each other you know that!"  
  
Hokage looked VERY pleased. He motioned Kakashi over. Kakashi gladly came over to hear the magic words of 'congradulations'.   
  
But before Hokage could say anything Ino spoke VERY loud.  
  
"ANYWAYS! All that sappy stuff is over! My favorite part was when I got to drink some alcohol, then I got to take a bath. No wait, theres more! Check it, I got to take a bath, with Sasuke-kun!" She squealed with excitment as Hokage looked at Kakashi. He looked angry.   
  
Ino kept on chattering. "Then, Kakashi took me out for some ice cream...Yup. I got a banana split!" She began giggling. "You should have seen it! Sasuke and Naruto got in a major fight over this girl right here!" She pointed at Sakura. The students were absorbed in what Ino was talking about. Ino was putting all this in full detail. Which Hokage was not very fond of. She finally began to close her little story. "Anyway, it was a great adventure! Hokage..." She turned to the old man. "I hope we can have another vacation!" She winked at him and sat down.  
  
Everyone was silent. They all stared at Kakashi like he was a god. His students had so much fun while the others stayed at home and watch TV.  
  
Iruka sat up nervously. "Does anyone else want to tell their vacation?" Everyone shook their head. After what Ino said, all of theirs were boring.   
  
Hokage wasn't all to pleased with Kakashi's behavior toward alcohol and umm....bath time.  
  
'Ino had to ruin my streak...I thought I was going to get a bonus...' Kakashi thought groaning.   
  
Hokage stood up and left the room. "Kakashi, follow me. ALONG with the students you took."  
  
Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino looked at each other and gave a 'uh-oh were in trouble' glances.  
  
They were outside the building. Kakashi was sweating bullets.   
  
Hokage sighed and took out his pipe. "You know Kakashi, I didn't know you were so...carefree. Giving them alcohol is dangerous. Then you let them take a bath together intoxicated. That wasn't a very smart move. Anything could've happened. They are teenagers, they cannot control their *ahem* behavior toward the opposite gender."  
  
The group glared at one another.  
  
Hokage continued. "But I must say...Kakashi, you do make one hell of a trip. Next time,"  
  
Before he could continue the students cheered. 'Next time!' They all said in their minds. There will be a 'next time'.  
  
"AHEM!!!" Hokage calmed them down with just that gesture. "As I was saying. Next time, I want to go." He smiled happily. "You sound like you had a lot of fun."  
  
Everyone went white. They tried to imagine Hokage in a swimsuit or waiting tables. And at the bath house. The whole group shuddered.  
  
Hokage continued. "Ino?"   
  
"Yes?" Her heart sunk in her chest. 'Am I in trouble for blabbing all that stuff?' She thought.  
  
"Since you have a taste for grown men, how bout me and you go up for ice cream?"  
  
Ino fainted.   
  
"Gosh, I was just joking with the girl. No need to faint." Hokage laughed. "Well, I'm really surprised."  
  
Kakashi had a surge of happiness. "So you letting me off the hook then? Can I get a bonus?"  
  
Hokage was making his way into the other direction when he turned around and said. "No. Your not off the hook. And you MIGHT get a bonus. For you punishment I don't know." He walked away leaving a blank Kakashi in the dust and a fainted Ino.  
  
Sakura came up to Kakashi. "Umm...I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'm mean, Hokage is a nice guy. Right?"  
  
Kakashi saw that Sakura was trying to make him feel better. "Yeah." He assured her. "I guess it won't be that bad." He picked up Ino who was still unconcious. He slung her over his shoulder. "I thought she would have waken up by now." The group started walking.  
  
Naruto laughed. "It must've really scared her. Saying no to Hokage for a date is like telling your boss no I won't do my work."  
  
"It is a little scary going out with Hokage. Especially if your as young and pretty as I am." Ino said half awake.   
  
Sakura looked up to her. "Your awake. So...Old perverts like young blondies like you huh?"  
  
"I guess." Ino sighed swaying. Kakashi just kept holding her. "Kakashi you can put me down you know."  
  
"I don't want to." He said dreamily.   
  
"WAH! You pervert!" Ino struggled in his grasp. "You have a thing for vunerable children too!?"  
  
"No. Just blonde loud ones..." Kakashi sighed.   
  
Ino fainted again.   
  
Sakura giggled. Naruto and Hinata stared at the teacher in horror.   
  
He looked at them back. "I was kidding. I have no intrest in her."   
  
"Phew," They both said in unison.  
  
"So," Kakashi started. "Who wants Ice cream?"   
  
Ino woke up and screamed "I DO!"  
  
Kakashi hugged Ino tightly. "I love a woman that loves Ice cream...."  
  
"WAHH!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!! I'M BEING MOLESTED!!" Faint.   
  
The whole group sweatdropped.  
  
"This has been one long stupid trip..."  
  
  
  
*Ohhh...Thats special.... Um. Yeah I think that was the ending. For real! KAKASHI WAS ONLY KIDDING! Gosh... But ummm. If you were that age and umm...If he asked you out. What would you say? I'd give him a hell ya! Kakashi is soooo sexy! *shivers* That man....oooooo wee! Fine fine FINE! Um getting carried away. That sucked like the last ending. I'm not good with endings....As you know if you read 'Whats Best'. I hope you enjoyed it though. I know I did! Plez review! I hope I can mix a little more feelings in the next Fanfic! Maybe some HinaSasu, or InoNaru....SCARY SHIT! Excuse my language! Anyway, My next one I hope will be just as or more popular as this. Thank you sooo much for the review! Well, Mrs. Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always LOVE YOU! LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!*  
  
PS. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You gave me so much strength! 


End file.
